


В начале и в конце

by Saysly



Series: D/s Hydra Husbands [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Chat rooms, Come Eating, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, First Dates, Flavored Lube, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Online Dating, Original Character(s), Premature Ejaculation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scenting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Так, здесь у нас пролог ко всей серии. Время действия — примерно за десять лет до того, как Брок знакомится с Джеком. Для истории автором создан оригинальный персонаж, поскольку ему отводится весьма важная роль в сюжете. Персонаж немножко ломает Брока, но для чего еще можно Брока использовать?..История в процессе написания (как и вся серия, в принципе), но автору с переводчиком приятно любое проявленное внимание))))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [beginnings and ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383164) by [hobbitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual). 



На дворе 2004 год, Броку 39 лет, и в данный момент он готовится присоединиться к чату.

Ну ладно, может быть, не готовится присоединяться. Может быть, он пялится на экран как на особенно неаппетитное блюдо в ресторане, куда вы даже не хотели пойти, но пришлось, и вы не знали, что заказать, поэтому просто выбрали что-то наобум, и решение оказалось неудачным, и…

Брок встряхивается, задерживает дыхание и нажимает на кнопку, ведущую его в подтемы комнат чата.

Там обнаруживается алфавитный список, простирающийся на весь экран. Создается впечатление, что существует комната для общения на любую тему, которая может прийти в голову — животные, книги, советы красоты (может, там удастся обнаружить идею для новой прически?), список выглядит бесконечным. Один из пунктов бросается в глаза — БДСМ — и Брок хмыкает, прокручивая страницу дальше. Его никогда не возбуждала мысль быть избитым или одетым во всякую херню для удовольствия партнера; носить ошейник, что ли, с именным жетоном или вроде того? Смехотворно. Может быть, он бы обдумал это, если бы кожа была мягкой, но…

Крепко сжав мышку и упрямо _отведя_ курсор от буквы «Б», Брок продолжает листать дальше.

Добравшись до раздела «Г», после гадания и гастрономии, он видит простое слово из трех букв.

_Геи._

Ну, вот и оно. Основная цель набега Брока в чат — найти кого-нибудь приятного для общения, для близкого знакомства, для разделения общих интересов. Это нормально для нынешних времен, и Брок уже слишком стар для знакомств в барах, поэтому он решил идти в ногу со временем и открыть для себя новые двери — возможно, на одной из них написано «мне 35». Не то чтобы кто-то может это проверить со всей этой царящей в интернете анонимностью.

Наведя курсор на ссылку, Брок тихо мычит себе под нос, прежде чем щелкнуть мышкой.

Появляется диалоговое окно с запросом ника, и Брок печатает первое, что приходит ему в голову. Ему предлагается выбрать цвет и шрифт текста, он выбирает синий, но оставляет шрифт по умолчанию.

Он нажимает на вход, и буквально через мгновение на экране всплывает окошко с надписью _«Добро пожаловать, CaptainRum1969!»_ , сразу же сдвинутое ворохом сообщений от других пользователей. Экран пестрит всеми цветами радуги, заставляя Брока фыркнуть от мысли, насколько это подходит направлению чата.

Он, похоже, вошел в середину разговора, поэтому пока сосредотачивает внимание на списке присутствующих в чате. Быстрый просмотр имен обнаруживает невообразимое засилье «мегахеров» и «папочек», и Брок чувствует растущую волну растерянности от того, насколько агрессивными в общении выглядят некоторые из этих парней; его история свиданий до этого момента не сильно отличалась от происходящего здесь. Если бы он хотел быть разведенным на секс, он бы вернулся в бары.

Брок почти готов отказаться от затеи, закрыть все окна и просто выключить компьютер, когда всплывает новое окошко. Приглашение к приватной беседе. Брок не знал, что тут можно общаться приватно, однако, присмотревшись к списку пользователей, обнаруживает иконку рядом с каждым именем, подписанную «Сообщение».

— Ладно, — бормочет Брок. — И кто тут у нас?

Брок открывает окно мессенджера и читает _«o0SundayMorning0o хочет с тобой пообщаться!»_ и подписи «Принять» и «Отклонить».

— Поклонник Maroon 5, да?

Через тридцать секунд размышлений Брок жмет «Принять». Почти сразу в окне чата появляется сообщение.

o0SundayMorning0o: ахой ;-)

Брок хмурится, абсолютно не обрадованный. Его ник был первым набором слов, пришедшим в голову, игрой слов с его фамилией, так что если этот парень собирается сыпать дурацкими шутками, то Броку, вероятно, стоит все-таки выключить компьютер.

_// прим. пер. - ахой! - приветствие, которым обмениваются моряки с берега или на мимо идущих кораблях._

До того, как он успевает закрыть окно, всплывает еще одно сообщение.

o0SundayMorning0o: ОК это было тупо. давай еще раз по новой. привет :-)

Брок закусывает ноготь на большом пальце, обдумывая, что ответить. Сказанное этим парнем действительно было немного тупо, но он выглядит дружелюбным, и Брок вполне готов терпеть тупые шутки, если парень нормальный.

CaptainRum1969: Да, это было довольно ужасно. Привет, как дела?

Следующее сообщение приходит так же быстро, как первое. Брок немного польщен, что ему принадлежит полное внимание этого человека.

o0SundayMorning0o: первое впечатление не обзательн самое важно :-Р ты знаешь что тут инет да? не обязательно писать сбольшой буквы. у меня все супер. так ты родился в 69? ;-)

Брок испытывает желание показать экрану средний палец, когда он читает придирки к своему правильному тексту. Может быть, он хочет выглядеть профессионалом, и кто вообще, черт побери, этот парень? Взяв себя в руки, Брок быстро печатает ответ.

Решив перечитать ответ перед отправкой, он радуется, что догадался это сделать — он написал свой настоящий возраст, 39, а не тот, который соответствует дате в его нике. Быстро исправив его, он жмет на отправку. 

CaptainRum1969: Ага, мне 35, а не 50. Я знаю, что такое интернет.

o0SundayMorning0o: ладушки злюка! я просто дурачусь ;-Р так как тебя зовут, моряк?

Брок раздраженно сжимает переносицу.

CaptainRum1969: Брок. Тебя?

o0SundayMorning0o: как коротко ;-) я даже верю, что это твое настоящее имя. а я доминго!

CaptainRum1969: Это многое объясняет. А я-то подумал, что ты фанат Maroon 5.

o0SundayMorning0o: заткнись xD не представляешь как часто мне это говорят

Брок чуть улыбается в ответ. Ну да, первое впечатление было не ахти, зато теперь они неплохо общаются. Он не против поболтать еще, интересно, Доминго — испанец? Учитывая итальянские корни Брока, у них может обнаружиться много общего.

o0SundayMorning0o: так что

o0SundayMorning0o: можно мне фотку симпатичной мордашки носящей такое короткое имя? ;-)

У Брока перехватывает горло. Он немного... нервничает? Он знает, что хорошо выглядит, его называли даже красивым, с его скулами и зеленовато-карими глазами. Ему говорили, что его нос, немного искривленный после нескольких переломов, выглядит очаровательно. Он постукивает указательным пальцем по губам несколько секунд, прежде чем печатает ответ.

CaptainRum1969: Да, подожди.

Брок отрывает папку и начинает листать загруженные с камеры фотографии. Большинство из них — снимки природы, оранжево-фиолетовые оттенки неба во время заката. Есть несколько разрозненных кадров с бывшими парнями Брока, которые давно пора удалить. Он находит свое фото, сделанное в ванной одного из бывших, но в кадре только он, и вряд ли Доминго поймет, где он. Он снова открывает окно чата, находит значок «Прикрепить» и отправляет фото.

o0SundayMorning0o: ого!

o0SundayMorning0o: вот это личико. папочке нравится ;-)

Брок отчаянно краснеет и закрывает лицо рукой. Он необычайно благодарен наличию компьютерного монитора между ними. Боже, этот _парень_...

Когда Брок снова смотрит на чат, то видит, что Доминго прислал ему своей фото.

o0SundayMorning0o: а вот и я :-)

Брок щелкает на вложение, чтобы увеличить изображение, и едва не давится от того, как мгновенно пересыхает у него во рту. Фото, присланное Доминго... этого просто не может быть.

Это черно-белый снимок одного из самых красивых мужчин, которых Брок когда-либо видел (самого красивого мужчины?). Он полностью обнажен, он стоит прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Брок представляет, как эти мускулы могут заполнить рубашку, если бы она была на нем надета. Его торс невероятен, пресс совершенен, а рельефные мышцы его бедер наконец спасают Брока от сухости во рту — он проводит ладонью по губам на случай, если по подбородку потекла слюна. Может быть, его взгляд пробежался по паху парня, может быть, там он оказался также совершенен, как и везде, но это длилось всего секунду, и вообще парень наверняка ему просто врет.

Брок с сожалением закрывает фото, возвращаясь к окну чата, где его уже ждут несколько сообщений.

o0SundayMorning0o: я дам тебе минутку))))

o0SundayMorning0o: ну так что скажешь? я не настолько красивый как ты ;-D

Брок фыркает и закусывает губу. Его руки чуть подрагивают, когда он печатает ответ.

CaptainRum1969: Очень мило

CaptainRum1969: Если это ты

o0SundayMorning0o: вот злюка <3

o0SundayMorning0o: знаешь что

o0SundayMorning0o: встретимся за кофе и ты сможешь сам проверить?

Мысли Брока резко тормозят. Он... хочет встретиться? Уже? Сведя брови на переносице, Брок снова и снова перечитывает сообщение. Если парень не тот, за кого себя выдает, это будет досадно, но никакого урона, кроме пустой траты времени, не принесет. Если он какой-то чудик, Брок более чем способен постоять за себя в неоднозначной ситуации. Но если Доминго всерьез выглядит... так? Он может оказаться тем, кого Брок ищет уже вот лет двадцать.

Брок делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза и считает до десяти, прежде чем снова их открыть. От Доминго больше нет сообщений, но его статус по-прежнему горит онлайн. Брок печатает ответ под грохот сердца в груди.

CaptainRum1969: Ok.

Ответ приходит через минуту.

o0SundayMorning0o: !!

o0SundayMorning0o: gracias lindo <3 ;-)

o0SundayMorning0o: ты не пожалеешь!

Брок _очень_ на это надеется.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все еще без Доминго, но он появится в следующей части!
> 
> Зато пока вы можете насладиться Броком в истерике! Возможно, это поможет вам понять, каким он был в этот период своей жизни. Приятного чтения!

Они назначают свидание на вторую половину субботы. Учитывая то, что они познакомились (в каком-то смысле) в среду, три дня ожидания — определенно проверка Брока на терпеливость.

Разговор свернулся почти сразу после того, как они назначили время встречи, и Брок провел остаток ночи, продумывая все варианты сценария предстоящего свидания. В четверг он все еще был взбудоражен, однако начал испытывать сомнения. Пятница прошла почти в таком же состоянии, только сомнения выросли в тревогу, а к вечеру он уже начал испытывать серьезный стресс.

В данный момент Брок пытается решить, что надеть, и дело идет не слишком хорошо.

По его спальне разбросан почти весь его гардероб, ящики комода выдвинуты, а один из несчастных даже лежит у противоположной стены комнаты под солидной вмятиной в стене. Брок роется в шкафу, заполняя тишину комнаты бесконечным потоком «нет», «категорически нет» и «куда я, черт побери, ее сунул?».

Брок выбирается из шкафа, раскрасневшийся и чертовски расстроенный. Он со злостью швыряет случайную рубашку через комнату и запускает руку в волосы, дергая себя за пряди и чувствуя себя более заземленным от острого ощущения. Он бродит по комнате, небрежно наступая на разбросанные по полу вещи; у него нет другого выбора с учетом того, что пол практически не видно под слоями футболок, джинсов, деталей костюма и примерно сотен пар нижнего белья.

— Как вообще полагается одеваться для такого, — бурчит Брок себе под нос. — Он наверняка будет выглядеть как чертова модель. Мне не стоило даже... блядь!

Брок прерывается на полуслове, чувствуя, как нога скользит под ним, руки взлетают, и он падает спиной на пол. Его копчик больно сталкивается с твердым деревом, а мгновением позже к нему присоединяется и затылок, из-за чего перед глазами вспыхивают звезды, и жгучая боль настигает всё тело. В ушах звенит, и ему приходится ждать несколько минут, прежде чем звон утихает, и Брок решается открыть глаза. Он медленно садится, кряхтя всю дорогу, и замечает вещь, на которой поскользнулся. Это шелковый галстук густо-фиолетового цвета, из блестящей и дорогой на вид ткани.

— Я даже не ношу галстуки! — кричит Брок, поднимая вещь с пола и вставая, чтобы швырнуть галстук через комнату или разорвать на клочки. Однако не делает ни того, ни другого, вместо этого снова падая на пол на разъехавшиеся в стороны колени. Его губы дрожат, глаза наполняются слезами, и Брок ненавидит себя в это мгновение, ненавидит за то, что переживает о чем-то подобном, что вообще до этого докатился, он слишком стар, чтобы быть в такой ситуации, он ведет себя как тупая девчонка-подросток перед первым свиданием, он...

Брок давится всхлипом. Он поднимает галстук к лицу, чтобы прикрыть глаза, но, когда ощущает прикосновение прохладного шелка к разгоряченной коже, больше не может сдерживать слезы, и они катятся непрошеными ручьями вниз по щекам. Несколько капель попадают на ткань галстука, и ощущение намокшего шелка заставляет Брока чувствовать себя еще более жалким, но он не может перестать плакать и даже пытаться слишком сложно. Он плачет до тех пор, пока в нем не остается слез, проклиная свои ноющие глаза, которые, без сомнения, утром будут покрасневшими и опухшими. Ему повезет, если удастся обойтись без головной боли. Он встает, в этот раз проверяя, чтобы не наступить больше ни на что, и валится в кровать, откладывая на утро уборку творящегося в комнате бедлама и вопрос с выбором одежды.

 

 

Брок просыпается за два часа до назначенного свидания.

Ему поначалу сложно проснуться. Его глаза ощущаются тяжелыми и уставшими, но, когда он смотрит на часы и видит на них десять утра, в голове вспыхивает мысль, что свидание с Доминго назначено на полдень. Брок подскакивает на постели, едва не стукнувшись об изголовье, и бормочет несколько проклятий, выбираясь из постели. Бормотание перерастает в крики, когда его нога скользит по одежде, валяющейся на полу с прошлой ночи.

— Нет, нет, нет, черт побери, ну почему?! — Брок кричит, перепрыгивая беспорядок и бросаясь в ванную. Когда он видит в зеркале кошмар, в который превратилось его лицо, он издает нечеловеческий визг и включает в раковине холодную воду. Намочив кончики пальцев, он быстро и аккуратно касается ими глаз, пытаясь избавиться от припухлостей с максимально возможной скоростью. Результат не идеален, но вполне терпим, и вообще, он может сидеть в солнечных очках до самого прихода Доминго.

У него есть время на быстрый душ (двадцать минут вместо привычных сорока пяти), а затем настает пора решить, что же он, в конце концов, наденет.

До встречи остается около часа, и половину этого времени Брок проводит, роясь в одежде на полу. Вытащенный из комода ящик возвращается на место бесцеремонным толчком, вмятина на стене удостаивается сочувствующего взгляда, однако Брок забывает о ней почти мгновенно.

Подобрав, наконец, одежду, Брок всерьез гордится тем, что ему удалось вытащить из этого бардака при полном отсутствии времени. Он остановился на мягком удобном джемпере с V-образным вырезом, темно-синих джинсах, которые возможно (не)заставляют его задницу выглядеть на отлично, и черную кожаную куртку с молниями и пряжкой на воротнике. В качестве обуви он выбрал черные ботинки с небольшим каблуком (только для эстетики, а не для того, чтобы выглядеть чуть выше) и высотой до лодыжки, с пряжками, подходящими к куртке.

Глядя на себя в зеркало, Брок думает, что выглядит фантастически. Отечность вокруг глаз почти полностью прошла. Брок посылает своему отражению воздушный поцелуй ради забавы, хватает ключи и бежит к своей машине.

Он выходит почти на двадцать минут раньше нужного.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и он!

Кафе находится в пяти минутах езды, что казалось Броку весьма удобным до тех пор, пока он не осознал, что выехал слишком рано. Когда он добирается до места, на часах 11:45 — у него еще целых пятнадцать минут до того момента, когда можно будет начать ждать Доминго.

Брок барабанит пальцами по рулю, без определенного ритма, но быстро и встревоженно. Он припарковался за зданием, а не перед ним, однако в кафе есть окно, через которое можно осмотреть помещение. Там нет никого, похожего на Доминго; там вообще не так много народу, и Брок решает, что это к лучшему. Чем меньше людей видит его в таком взвинченном состоянии, тем лучше.

Кинув взгляд на часы на приборной панели, Брок стонет, обнаружив там всего лишь 11:47. Он может просидеть в машине оставшиеся тринадцать минут, но это несколько неуютно, и он, наверное, выглядит как придурок, сидя в припаркованной машине и ничего не делая.

Брок выбирается из машины, хлопнув дверью чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Громкий звук заставляет его подпрыгнуть, что в свою очередь заставляет проглотить ругательство и нервно расправить одежду. Он делает глубокий вдох, считает до десяти и заходит в кафе.

*

Время 11:59. Брок прикончил три четверти своего эспрессо, что, если подумать, было чертовски неудачной идеей с учетом его нервозности, но ему было необходимо занять чем-то руки и рот. Когда он осознает, как двусмысленно это прозвучало в его голове, Брок морщится и поднимает кофейную чашку ко рту, чтобы спрятать отчаянный румянец.

И в этот момент он видит его.

Доминго настоящий, и в эту минуту он открывает дверь в кафе одной абсолютно идеальной мускулистой рукой, присоединенной к самой широкой груди, которую Брок когда-либо видел. Плюс он великолепно одет, в шелковую бордовую рубашку с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей, намеком показывающую оливковую кожу. Брок ведет глазами ниже по телу Доминго, задержавшись на выпуклости в явно дизайнерских джинсах. На его губы плещет жидкость, и у Брока уходит пара мгновений, чтобы заметить чашку с кофе, которую он по-прежнему держит у рта. Он рассеянно опускает ее, все еще не способный отвести взгляд от Доминго.

Затем их глаза встречаются.

Доминго улыбается, и Броку кажется, что он смотрит на звезды в безлунную ночь. У него захватывает дух, когда он впитывает черты лица Доминго: то, как в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, когда он улыбается, насколько широкая и дружелюбная у него улыбка, какие у него белые зубы, какими густыми ресницами обрамлены глаза глубокого шоколадного цвета…

— Брок! — восклицает Доминго, прокатывая чертову «р», у него акцент, черт побери…

Что-то твердое и мокрое влетает в лицо Брока, ударив его прямо по носу. Он моргает, отрывает взгляд от Доминго и смотрит вниз. На его кофе отсутствует крышка, бумажная чашка смята его пальцами; вокруг никаких следов пропавшей крышки. Его щеки и переносицу заляпали капельки эспрессо. Как только это доходит до Брока, он чувствует, как краснеет от стыда. Он почти готов вскочить и убежать, но тут Доминго смеется, тепло и красиво, и Брок ощущает прикосновение мягкой ткани к лицу.

— Что ты сотворил с собой? Это я обычно произвожу ужасное первое впечатление, — смеется Доминго, бережно вытирая лицо Брока носовым платком. Брок выдавливает что-то, что должно было звучать как извинение, заставляя Доминго рассмеяться еще сильнее. Брок думает, что его смех звучит как колокольчики на ветру в летний день.

Закончив вытирать лицо Брока, Доминго убирает платок в карман и садится напротив него. Брок может только пялиться, и, хотя его пристальный взгляд должен был вызвать у Доминго недоумение, он лишь улыбается и тянется, чтобы аккуратно вынуть из пальцев Брока смятую чашку. Поставив ее на стол между ними, он берет пальцы Брока в свои ладони. Руки Доминго крупнее, чем у Брока, и его кожа гладкая и прохладная.

— Ты вживую красивее, — говорит Доминго. — Даже покрытый кофе. Интересно, на вкус ты так же хорош, как и на вид?

Брок почти желает, чтобы его руки были свободны и он мог спрятать в них лицо (почти). Не имея других вариантов, он пытается выдавить смешок, но звучит так, будто его пытаются задушить. Он сползает ниже на стуле, готовый просто стечь под стол и ждать там, пока Доминго не уйдет.

— Шутка! — фыркает Доминго. — Прости, _bonito_. Для этого еще слишком рано, да? Ты миленький, когда краснеешь, просто невозможно устоять. Скажи что-нибудь. Скажи, ты не жалеешь об этом?

— Нет, — слишком быстро отвечает Брок. — То есть… конечно, нет. Я бы не… Я… Я рад тебя видеть? — Брок не хотел, чтобы последнее прозвучало как вопрос, но его тело не слушается его почти весь день сегодня. В его голове вспыхивает воспоминание о том, как он накануне плакал над галстуком в своей спальне, и ему с трудом удается не нахмуриться, чтобы Доминго не решил, что с ним что-то не так.

— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — произносит Доминго. — Я почти не верил, что ты придешь. Я думал о том, что, ну, фото, которое я отправил тебе, было немного чересчур. Мое самодовольство взяло верх надо мной. Влияние момента, да?

— А мне понравилось, — говорит Брок, тут же осознавая свою ошибку. Нельзя говорить такое, когда они, черт побери, только познакомились. Он не хочет, чтобы Доминго решил, что он какой-то извращенец или вроде того. — Я имею в виду, ты выглядишь хорошо. По-настоящему хорошо, я…

Доминго, должно быть, замечает, что Брок никак не может подобрать правильные слова, и издает тихий успокаивающий звук, который заставляет Брока с щелчком закрыть рот. Он чувствует, как по его телу проходит горячая волна в ответ на этот звук.

— Это сейчас не важно. Сейчас важно узнать больше о тебе. О чем бы нам поговорить, ммм? Как насчет… какой у тебя любимый цвет?

Вопросу требуется секунда на то, чтобы пробиться в мозг Брока.  
— Коричневый, — выдыхает он задумчиво. Он смотрит в глаза Доминго, завороженный и полностью утонувший в них.

— Правда? — хмыкает Доминго. — Никогда бы не подумал.

Брок осознает сказанное слишком поздно и быстро исправляется.  
— Я имел в виду — зеленый. Ну разве что это будет определенный оттенок коричневого? Например, красно-коричневый. Но мне нравится и зеленый, оливкового оттенка. Не… не коричневый.  
Он чертыхается про себя, подсчитывая, сколько раз он уже облажался (слишком много).

— Поверю тебе на слово, — хихикает Доминго. Он начинает выводить большим пальцем круги по ладони Брока. Это щекотно, достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его. — Ладно. Любимая еда?

— Карбонара, — отвечает Брок, в этот раз не колеблясь ни секунды. Это его любимое блюдо с самого детства.

Доминго довольно ахает, сжимая пальцы Брока и посылая по его телу электрические разряды.  
— Не может быть, — говорит он со смешком. — И у меня тоже!

— Черт, — произносит Брок, ухмыляясь. — Я просто обязан тебе однажды ее приготовить.

— Я так не думаю, _amor_ , — отзывается Доминго. Брок чувствует, как его настроение падает от отказа, но оно тут же возвращается на прежние позиции от следующих слов: — Я приготовлю ее для тебя.

Брок улыбается по-настоящему, впервые с прошлой ночи.  
— Договорились.

Они продолжают разговор в том же духе, обмениваясь любимыми и не очень любимыми вещами почти два часа, даже не осознавая течения времени.

Доминго останавливается взглянуть на часы, и Брок ощущает укол разочарования от того, что им уже пора расставаться.

— Ты только посмотри на время, — говорит Доминго, отпуская руки Брока впервые с момента их встречи, и Броку отчаянно не хватает его прикосновений. — Я умираю с голода. Пойдешь ко мне домой?

Брок почти не верит тому, что слышит.

— К тебе… домой?

— Конечно, — отвечает Доминго. — Там достаточно места для двоих, я уверен. Что скажешь, _lindo?_

Брок краснеет в ответ на ласковое прозвище (он краснеет слишком много). Он смотрит в сторону и закусывает губу, не замечая, как смягчается от этого взгляд Доминго. Брок делает быстрый вдох.  
— Ладно.

— _Fantástico!_ — восклицает Доминго, хлопая в ладони. Он встает и, когда Брок поднимается, берет его за руку в определенно романтическом жесте. — Идем, — говорит он и ведет Брока к двери.


	4. Chapter 4

Как оказалось, Доминго живет в десяти минутах ходьбы от кафе. Они проходят короткое расстояние, по-прежнему держась за руки; Брок ощущает легкое головокружение от того, как Доминго покачивает их переплетенными руками. Доминго же в основном говорит, болтая о множестве разнообразных предметов. Брок занят тем, что вслушивается в его голос и оттенки его акцента.

Когда они доходят до дома Доминго, Брок удивляется настолько, что останавливается на месте. Он не знал, чего ожидать, учитывая, что Доминго, по его словам, жил один, но он даже не допускал мысли, что у того будет свой собственный дом — однако так оно и есть, и понимание того, как хорошо Доминго обустраивает свой быт, заставляет Брока почувствовать к нему еще больше расположения.

Дом небольшой, одноэтажный, с голубыми деревянными панелями и белой отделкой. По обе стороны от дверей есть окна, чьи подоконники украшены цветами в горшках. Брок вспоминает о том, как Доминго говорил, что его дом достаточно большой для двоих, и соглашается с этим заявлением всем сердцем — дом совершенен.

Доминго продолжает дружелюбно болтать, в данный момент больше для самого себя, но его явно не беспокоит молчание Брока. Он пытается подняться по ступенькам лестницы на крыльцо, не отпуская пальцев Брока, но тот, замерев, мешает ему, в результате чего их руки оказываются растянутыми в воздухе. Доминго замолкает на середине предложения и поворачивается, чтобы кинуть на Брока пытливый взгляд.

— Идешь?

Брок вздрагивает из-за вопроса, широко распахнув глаза и покраснев от смущения. Его так захватил вид дома Доминго, что его мозг отключился, и он позабыл обо всем на свете.  
— Да, извини, я… мне просто очень понравился твой дом?  
Брок расстроенно закусывает губу сразу, как только замолкает. Его бесит, что он продолжает заканчивать всё, что говорит, вопросами, как будто не уверен в том, что говорит правильные вещи. Ему нравится Доминго, но его не должно настолько заботить желание произвести на парня впечатление словами.

Доминго улыбается, обратно отправляя Брока в состояние туннельного зрения, только в этот раз единственным фокусом его существования становится мягкий изгиб губ Доминго.

— Gracias, — говорит Доминго, сверкнув идеально ровными зубами и розовым языком. Брока накрывает волной страстного желания рвануться вперед, взять лицо Доминго в руки и крепко поцеловать, прижав к входной двери и… — Может быть, внутри тебе понравится также сильно, как снаружи? — В голосе Доминго слышен смех, и Брок _очень_ надеется, что его мысли не написаны у него на лице.

Брок отмахивается от собственного замешательства, догоняет Доминго, и они поднимаются по ступенькам крыльца вместе. Доминго отпускает его ладонь, чтобы достать ключи, оставляя Брока с теплым покалыванием на коже. Он до сих пор ощущает прикосновение руки Доминго, переплетенных вместе пальцев — пальцы Доминго идеально попали в промежутки между пальцами Брока.

Он _действительно_ думает как девочка-подросток.

Доминго отпирает замки и приглашает Брока вовнутрь широким взмахом руки. Тот смеется над его жестом и шагает в дом.

Интерьер дома Доминго также сильно нравится Броку, как и внешний фасад. Он уютный и теплый, не очень большой и не очень маленький. Пол в гостиной покрыт бежевым ковром, серый диван стоит перед самым дорогостояще выглядящим телевизором, какие Брок когда-либо встречал. За гостиной Броку виден вход на кухню и коридор, вероятно, ведущий в спальню.

— Ну? — спрашивает Доминго из-за спины Брока. — ¿Que piensas de mi casa?

— Твой телевизор — сколько ты на него потратил? Он охрененный, ты вообще знаешь, с каким разрешением фильмы можно на нем смотреть? — Брок с восторгом поворачивается лицом к Доминго. — Мы обязаны посмотреть Лицо со…

Речь Брока прерывается, когда Доминго втягивает его в поцелуй. Это так неожиданно, что Брок по началу не реагирует, приоткрыв рот навстречу Доминго, но чувствуя себя так, будто он застыл на месте. Только когда Доминго обнимает его за пояс и притягивает ближе к себе, Брок отмирает, смешно то ли пискнув, то ли вздохнув ему в рот. Доминго позабавленно хмыкает и поднимает ладонь, чтобы накрыть ею щеку Брока. Тот поднимает бесполезно болтавшиеся вдоль тела руки и обнимает широкие, _сильные_ плечи.

Доминго отстраняется, отводя их лица друг от друга и заставляя Брока потянуться за ним в попытке поймать губы Доминго своими для нормального поцелуя. Рассмеявшись над жадностью Брока, Доминго использует лежащую на его щеке ладонь, чтобы отодвинуть его и остаться вне зоны достижения. Брок пытается запротестовать, но Доминго говорит первым.

— У тебя зелень в глазах, — произносит он, крепко держа лицо Брока на месте, но придвинув свое, чтобы внимательно в него всмотреться. — Son hermosos.

Брок сглатывает, у него во рту сухо, как в пустыне, из-за сильных пальцев Доминга на щеке, удерживающих его на месте. Никто раньше не заставлял его испытывать такое сочетание ощущений — рука Доминго вокруг его пояса воспринимается нежной и романтичной; то, как их тела хорошо совпадают, заставляет Брока думать, что они были созданы друг для друга; а ладонь на его лице лежит таким _собственническим_ жестом…

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Доминго низким, густым как тающий шоколад, голосом. — Скажи мне, niñito.

— Я… я хочу, — запинается Брок, снова сглатывая. — Я хочу, чтобы… чтобы ты позволил мне поцеловать тебя.

— _Позволил_ тебе, — повторяет Доминго с улыбкой в голосе. — Мне нравится это. Me gusta mucho. Muy bien, Брок.

Брок стонет, не уверенный, что ему нравится больше: то, как Доминго говорит на испанском, или то, что _означают_ его слова.

Доминго отпускает лицо Брока, позволяя тому думать, что он получит то, о чем попросил, но прежде, чем Брок успевает даже подумать о том, чтобы снова потянуться ближе, Доминго резко разворачивает их в сторону дивана и толкает Брока на подушки. Брок охает, сталкиваясь со спинкой, и, когда он смотрит вверх, то обнаруживает стоящего над ним Доминго, как _воплощение_ всего высокого, темного и красивого, по мнению полностью зачарованного Брока.

Доминго шагает вперед, прижимая Брока к спинке дивана. Он продолжает двигаться, пока его пах не оказывается на одном уровне с глазами Брока, и усмехается, когда тот не может отвести взгляда от выпуклости в его джинсах.

Брок чувствует руку в волосах, одновременно грубую и нежную. Доминго ведет пальцами через его волосы, наслаждаясь густотой и мягкостью. Брок едва слышит его, слишком завороженный тем, что находится перед его глазами, пока Доминго не тянет резко за одну из прядей. Во рту Брока скапливается слюна от этого ощущения, его тело готовит себя к тому, что должно последовать дальше, но Доминго снова его удивляет, отпуская его волосы и устраиваясь на коленях Брока. Теперь Доминго обнимает Брока за плечи, устраиваясь удобнее и елозя с таким усердием, что от него наверняка не укрывается стояк Брока.

Брок кладет руки на бедра Доминго, неуверенный, что следует делать в таких ситуациях. Он никогда раньше не был с кем-то, кто в одну минуту столь явно доминирует над ним, а в следующую отдает ему главенство. Это сбивает с толка, не позволяя определиться с собственной линией поведения.

— Что ты делаешь? — До Брока доходит, что он может и спросить.

— Niño tonto, — хмыкает Доминго. — Теперь ты можешь меня поцеловать.

Брок может только смотреть вверх на него, полностью запутавшийся и не способный осознать нюансы того, что говорит Доминго. Тот тихо щелкает языком и берет на себя обязанность по соединению их губ в яростном поцелуе.

Доминго удерживает полный контроль над поцелуем, вдавливая Брока в диван всем своим весом, крепко прижимая их тела друг к другу. Брок чувствует мышцы в груди Доминго и отчаянно хочет положить на них руки и сжать. Вместо этого он вдавливает пальцы в бедра Доминго, безмерно наслаждаясь ощущением сильных мускулов.

Брок охает, когда Доминго кусает его нижнюю губу, у него в глазах собираются слезы от боли. Доминго пользуется открывшейся возможностью и запускает язык ему в рот, переплетая с языком Брока и издавая глубокие горловые стоны.  
— Sabes tan rico, — шепчет Доминго ему в рот. — Я хочу попробовать на вкус всего тебя.

Брок пытается сказать ему, что его это более чем устраивает, но не получает на это ни шанса, потому что Доминго снова толкается языком ему в рот, глубоко вылизывая его. Брок чувствует, как язык Доминго путешествует по его дальним зубам, затем по нёбу, настолько ошеломляя Брока ощущениями, что руки Брока перемещаются с бедер на спину Доминго, цепляясь за крепкие мускулы через рубашку. Брок не может удержать в себе жалкие мяукающие звуки и тихие вздохи, чертовски смущенный потерей контроля над собой, но его просто потрясают ощущения от того, что Доминго полностью взял верх над ним, получая от Брока всё, что ему хочется.

Доминго заканчивает исследовать рот Брока, полностью разрывая поцелуй и наслаждаясь видом Брока: с припухшими губами, раскрасневшегося и чуть вспотевшего. Брок, должно быть, выглядит отчаявшимся, с написанной по всему лицу жаждой большего. Доминго смеется и вытирает струйку слюны с губ Брока. Тот краснеет, пристыженный, что вообще пустил слюни, но после того, как Доминго старательно изучал его рот, это не вызывает удивление. Когда он вспомнит об этом позже, он признается себе, что это было в некотором роде сексуально.

— Ты такой милый, — говорит Доминго, лизнув его губы в последний раз. — Знаешь, что будет дальше, mi amor?

В голову Брока приходит мысль о коридоре, ведущем в спальню Доминго. Он сглатывает и открывает рот, чтобы уточнить, об этом ли думает Доминго, но его снова сбивают с ног.

— Мы поедим, — отвечает Доминго, грациозно стекая с коленей Брока и поправляя одежду. — Иди за мной, cariño.

Брок смотрит, как Доминго идет на кухню. У него мучительно стоит и он чертовски расстроен. Он откидывает голову на спинку дивана, резко вдыхает и встает, чтобы пойти за Доминго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¿Que piensas de mi casa?” = "Что ты думаешь о моем доме"
> 
> “Son hermosos.” = "Они очень красивые."
> 
> "Niñito" = "Мальчик."
> 
> "Me gusta mucho." = "Мне это очень нравится."
> 
> "Muy bien" = "Очень хорошо."
> 
> "Niño tonto" = "Глупый мальчик."
> 
> "Sabes tan rico." = "Ты очень вкусный."
> 
> "Cariño" = "Дорогой."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прим. пер.  
> Я себя чувствую Львом Толстым, честно говоря, но раз Автору захотелось, чтобы читатели ~~давились~~ наслаждались в тексте испанским и искали перевод в сносках - так тому и быть. Perdoname.

Кухня Доминго такая же маленькая, но уютная, как весь его дом. Столешницы отделаны темным мрамором, остров в центре окружен барными стульями. Брок потратил минуту в гостиной, чтобы поправить свой болезненно стоящий член, и к тому моменту, как он нагнал Доминго, паста уже отправилась в кастрюлю, а Доминго резал панчетту.

Брок двигается немного напряженно, что, разумеется, не укрывается от Доминго, подмигнувшего и игриво щелкнувшего языком.

— Что ты так долго? Заблудился?

— Думаю, я способен покорить один коридор, — фыркает в ответ Брок. — Твой дом не настолько большой.

— Ой, — язвит Доминго, — я не думал, что размер для тебя имеет значение.

Брок отчаянно кашляет на это, чуть не споткнувшись при попытке спрятать нижнюю часть тела за кухонным островком. Его эрекция, к счастью, начала спадать, но с учетом того, куда свернул разговор, Брок не уверен, что может рассчитывать на свое тело, что оно не заставит его смущаться сверх меры.

— Tu eres tan lindo, — говорит Доминго, возвращаясь к разделочной доске. — Присядь, поговори со мной. Это займет еще минутку.

— Я могу помочь? — спрашивает Брок, слишком поздно понимая, что его голос звучит как у маленького мальчика. Он закусывает губу и заставляет свой голос звучать чуть грубее. — Я делал карбонару, наверное, тысячу раз.

— Категорически нет, — рявкает Доминго. Брок вздрагивает от резкого, почти чужого тона. Доминго, вероятно, замечает это краем глаза и продолжает, в этот раз мягче. — Perdoname. Я обычно не люблю компанию на кухне. Ты исключение из правил.

— Ничего. Может быть, я научусь чему-то новому, — жизнерадостно отвечает Брок, пытаясь улучшить атмосферу. Они только начинают узнавать друг друга, в этом нет ничего странного.

— Ммм, может быть, — отзывается Доминго. — Тогда смотри внимательно, niñito.

Брок усаживается за островком, уперев локти в поверхность стола и подперев руками подбородок. Их окутывает дружелюбная тишина, нарушившаяся только когда Доминго начинает что-то тихо мурлыкать себе под нос. Брок несколько секунд прислушивается, а когда узнает мелодию, широко улыбается.

— Это Мадонна? Сколько тебе лет, приятель?

Доминго недоверчиво охает и поворачивается к Броку с возмущенным взглядом.  
— Disculpame? Я могу спросить у тебя то же самое.

Глаза Брока распахиваются от приступа паники, рот внезапно пересыхает. Не может быть, это же не означает… или? Доминго знает, что он солгал? Брок пытается найти ответ под бешеный стук сердца, но Доминго спасает его от мучений.

— Если ты узнал песню, то у тебя нет никакого права дразнить меня. Разве что?.. — Брок, вероятно, корчит наиглупейшее лицо из-за двойного смысла слов, и Доминго взрывается от смеха. — Я шучу, cariño. Взбодрись. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

— Да, пожалуйста, — мямлит Брок, растирая лицо ладонью. Когда он поднимает взгляд вверх в следующий раз, обнаруживает Доминго наклонившимся над островком с бутылкой пива в руке. Расстояние между ними едва в пять сантиметров, Доминго определенно неспроста наклонился так близко, и Брок краснеет, забирая предложенное пиво и тихо благодаря. Доминго мягко улыбается, его глаза окружают морщинки, от которых Брок не может отвести взгляд, и ведет пальцами сначала по щеке Брока, а затем по его шее. Кончики его пальцев прохладные от бутылки пива и посылают дрожь вниз по спине Брока. Доминго довольно хмыкает в ответ на его реакцию и коротко целует Брока в центр лба.

— Precioso. Наслаждайся, — говорит Доминго, возвращаясь к еде. — Это не займет много времени.

— Пахнет вкусно, — говорит Брок. — Куда лучше, чем обычно у меня. — Это вызывает у Доминго довольный смешок, и в груди Брока разрастается приятное тепло.

— Когда твой день рождения? — спрашивает Брок, откручивая крышку с бутылки и делая глоток пива.

— Я скажу тебе мой, если ты скажешь мне свой, — отвечает Доминго, проницательно глядя на Брока. У него от этого взгляда едва не идет пиво носом, этот взгляд говорит, что Доминго знает.

— Я… я не… — запинается Брок и смиренно отвечает. — Восьмого июня. — Острый взгляд от Доминго — и он сдается полностью. — Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят пятого. — Он принимается ковырять этикетку на бутылке, чтобы не смотреть Доминго в глаза.

— Спасибо за честность. — Доминго стучит тарелками и приборами, продолжая говорить. — Тебе не нужно врать мне, cariño. Тебе почти сорок, мне тридцать четыре. Не такая уж большая разница, да?

— Как скажешь, — бормочет Брок. Доминго осторожно ставит перед ним тарелку, над которой с паром поднимается замечательный запах. Он действует утешающе, как обычно действует знакомая еда.

— Sonrie, niñito, — говорит Доминго, когда Брок поднимает на него взгляд. Он решается выдавить крошечную, застенчивую улыбку, и Доминго радостно высовывает ему язык, щуря уголки глаз. — Теперь ешь. Ты растущий мальчик.

Брок фыркает и пробует пасту. Доминго смотрит, как Брок жует, и как у него загораются глаза. Улыбается, приподнимает брови, и Брок, проглотив, объявляет:  
— Это потрясающе!

— Gracias, — отвечает Доминго, театрально кланяясь перед тем, как сесть напротив Брока. — Может быть, однажды я попробую твою.

— Черт, нет, — отзывается Брок с набитым ртом. — Я могу есть твою до конца своей жизни.

В этот раз фыркает Доминго, немного озадачив Брока. Это ведь правда, на самом деле: Доминго готовит куда лучше.

Они узнают чуть больше друг о друге, пока едят.

— Откуда ты? Твой акцент — это нечто, — спрашивает Брок.

— Я, — начинает Доминго, прокручивая вилку, — из Пуэрто-Рико. — Он так идеально раскатывает «р», что Брок не может удержать мальчишеского хихиканья. Доминго улыбается и аккуратно опускает вилку. — А ты, mi amor?

— Из Нью-Йорка. Довольно скучно, если сравнивать. Думаю, ты и так это заметил, — отвечает Брок, опуская вилку на пустую тарелку и поднимая большой палец ко рту, чтобы погрызть ноготь. Он до сих пор почему-то ощущает себя немного напуганным Доминго, тем, насколько они разные во многих планах.

— За мной отмечали наблюдательность, — соглашается Доминго и встает убрать их тарелки в раковину. — Еще пива?

Брок на минуту задумывается, стоит ли. Он прикончил три бутылки за то время, что они с Доминго общались, и, хотя ему неприятно это признавать, у него уже кружится голова. Тем не менее, он соглашается на четвертую.

Когда Брок открывает бутылку, Доминго начинает мыть посуду. Взгляд Брока скользит по его спине, широким плечам, по рубашке, обтягивающей мускулы, ниже, по узкой талии и соблазнительному изгибу самой аппетитной задницы, какую Брок когда-либо видел. Он бездумно водит языком по горлышку бутылки.

Брок недооценил, как сильно на него уже подействовал алкоголь, потому что когда он приходит в себя, обнаруживает, что Доминго уже закончил мыть посуду. Обе его руки упираются в стол, и он смотрит через плечо на Брока, который определенно пялился на него дольше, чем предполагал. Доминго выгибает спину, еще сильнее выставляя свою задницу на обозрение.

— Нравится то, что видишь? — спрашивает Доминго, приподняв брови и поджав губы.

— Я… ох, я не хотел, ну… — начинает Брок, затем сжимает переносицу и расстроенно вздыхает. — Я немного пьян. Это не очень-то хорошо с моей… прости.

Доминго щелкает языком, медленно выпрямляется, сохраняя прогиб в спине, пока не возвышается над ним.  
— Не извиняйся, amor. Не за это.

Брок с силой сглатывает. Язык тела Доминго серьезно изменился, источая теперь вместо легкого дружелюбия почти осязаемую в воздухе похоть. Брок чувствует это, чувствует, что его член готов триумфально воспрянуть, однако желание сползти вниз по стулу и просто растечься в лужу на полу куда сильнее. Честно говоря, он всегда по началу вел себя очень стеснительно, а животная энергия Доминго буквально ошеломляет его.

Доминго подходит к Броку, остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах перед ним. Брок ерзает на сидении, инстинктивно приподнимая плечи. Он пытается распрямить их до того, как Доминго заметит, что ему неуютно, но не успевает.

— Почему ты такой застенчивый? No te voy a hacer daño. Идем. — Доминго протягивает ему руку, ожидая, что Брок возьмется за нее. Тот тратит мгновение, засмотревшись на длину пальцев Доминго и ширину его ладони. Сделав быстрый вдох, Брок сжимает руку Доминго своей.

Доминго тянет Брока вверх в свои объятия, достаточно резко, чтобы Брок издал высокий пронзительный писк. Доминго низко смеется и обнимает Брока за пояс, прижимая его ближе. Брок чувствует вторую руку у себя на шее и наклоняет голову, чтобы Доминго было удобнее покрывать его горло поцелуями. Доминго больно кусает мочку уха, заставив Брока вздрогнуть и поднять руки, прижимая их к груди Доминго. Это выглядит так, будто он хочет оттолкнуть Доминго от себя, но он лишь оставляет ладони лежать там.

— Ты хочешь этого, niño asqueroso? Ты хочешь меня? — Доминго прижимается губами к бьющемуся пульсу на шее Брока. — Скажи мне, что ты хочешь.

— Я хочу, — бормочет Брок, прикрыв глаза. — Я хочу всё.

Доминго широко лижет от ключицы Брока к его подбородку.  
— Muy bien.  
Он разворачивает Брока спиной к своей груди, и тот вздрагивает, когда чувствует прижавшийся к своей заднице стояк Доминго, возможно, самый большой член из всех, что он когда-либо имел честь ощущать. Доминго ловит оба запястья Брока в одну руку и прижимает к его собственной груди. Вторую руку он поднимает к его глазам, полностью накрывая их.

— Что… что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Брок, занервничав от того, что он теперь ничего не видит.

— Silencio, — отвечает ему в загривок Доминго. — Иди со мной.

Брок с силой прикусывает губу, позволяя Доминго направлять его своим телом. Они останавливаются примерно через тридцать секунд, по подсчетам Брока. Когда они останавливаются, Доминго отпускает его запястья, но продолжает держать ладонь поверх глаз.

— Держи глаза закрытыми, por favor.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Брок. Он хочет пошевелить руками, хочет закусить ноготь на большом пальце, но не знает, имел ли Доминго в виду, что он должен стоять неподвижно. Его мысли резко прерываются, когда сильные руки поднимают его в воздух и несут так, будто он весит легче перышка, а затем бросают с высоты на кровать. Постель оказывается самой мягкой из всех, на которых Брок когда-либо лежал, и, вероятно, самой большой. Он не представляет, где начинается и заканчивается матрас. Приземлившись, Брок издает неловкое аханье, но ухитряется удержать глаза закрытыми, как просил Доминго.

— Ты отлично справляешься, — доносится откуда-то сбоку от кровати голос Доминго. — Не открывай глаза, пока я не разрешу.

Брок терпеливо ждет, единственными звуками в комнате остаются его дыхание и шелест одежды. Через несколько минут матрас прогибается, и Брок чувствует, как Доминго седлает его пояс. Он ощущает исходящие от тела Доминго волны жара, заставляющие его облизывать в предвкушении губы.

— Хорошо, — произносит Доминго, и Брок открывает глаза. То, что он видит перед собой, заставляет его глаза распахнуться от потрясения, а сердце застучать так яростно, что становится почти больно.

Доминго почти полностью обнажен, за исключением пары черных боксеров с розовым поясом и розовой отстрочкой вдоль швов. Тело Доминго охренительно нереально, и, воскресив в памяти фотографию, присланную ему перед их первой встречей, Брок с уверенностью готов заявить, что та даже рядом не стоит с настоящим. Бесконечность загорелой оливковой кожи, гладких мышц, рельефного пресса. Брок безумно хочет дотронуться до накачанных бицепсов Доминго, провести ладонями по мощным бедрам, обхватить руками, ртом этот невероятно крупный бугор…

Брок открывает рот, не отводя взгляда от той точки, где они с Доминго в данный момент максимально соприкасаются, и всё, что ему удается выдать…

— Очень милые.

Привычка Брока осознавать сказанное слишком поздно проявляет себя в очередной раз, и он стонет от собственной неудачной попытки проявить остроумие (если это вообще можно так назвать). Его мозг и его рот даже в лучшие дни поддерживают весьма сложные отношения, что уж говорить о ситуации, когда на нем сверху сидит самый красивый мужчина из всех, когда-либо виденных.

Доминго хлопает в ладони и довольно смеется.  
— Я знаю, да? У меня было чувство, и, ну, я обычно оказываюсь прав. Итак, ты сказал, что хочешь всё?

У Брока перехватывает дыхание от того, с какой скоростью Доминго переключается от непереносимой сексуальности к растапливающей сердце непосредственности. Однако, его приподнятой брови хватает, чтобы снова заставить мозг Брока работать, и он кивает, пока не доверяя собственному рту говорить (а то и вовсе никогда).

Доминго хмыкает, выгибая спину и выставляя грудь. Он опускается ниже, опираясь над Броком обеими руками, положив ладони на матрас по сторонам от его головы. Брок вынужден смотреть в глаза Доминго, отчаянно желая отвести взгляд, чувствуя себя обнаженным и выставленным напоказ даже под всей своей одеждой. У Доминго добрые глаза, Брок видит нежность в его взгляде, но так же там есть и огонь, и страсть, которые его пугают. На него никогда так не смотрели: как будто его видели насквозь, видели то, что делает его собой.

Доминго первым разрывает зрительный контакт, за что Брок ему бесконечно благодарен, до тех пор, пока Доминго снова не сжимает его запястья. Он берет руки Брока в свои, выпрямляя его пальцы, и поднимает к своей груди, располагая так, чтобы его пальцы накрыли грудные мышцы, одновременно подаваясь навстречу контакту.  
— Ты выглядишь так, словно хотел сделать это с того момента, как впервые меня увидел, — вздыхает Доминго. — Тебе не нужно быть застенчивым со мной, cariño. Я вижу, как много ты не знаешь, какой ты еще маленький, но в этом нет необходимости. — Доминго делает паузу, издавая тихий стон от ощущения пальцев Брока, сжимающих его мышцы. Он все также аккуратно направляет его, но с каждой проходящей секундой Брок чувствует все больше уверенности в своих действиях. — Ты будешь учиться, ммм, у лучшего.

— Ты, — стонет Брок, начиная задыхаться. — Ты невероятный. Красивый. Я не могу… — Он тянется вперед почти без предупреждения, передвигая руки на талию Доминго и накрывая ртом один из его сосков. Он яростно всасывает его, напиваясь ощущением, а потом попеременно сосет, лижет и кусает сосок и окружающую его плоть. Он старается изо всех сил оставить засос, оставить собственную метку на идеальной загорелой коже Доминго; он никогда раньше не делал этого, никогда не метил чужое тело зубами и языком, всегда был тем, кого покрывают отметинами, и никогда не оставлял своих. Доминго заставляет его захотеть изменить это, взять контроль над происходящим в свои руки и взять то, что он хочет.

Когда Брок решается действовать, Доминго принимает его ласки, позволяя ему делать всё, что нравится, с этой частью его тела, перебирая волосы Брока пальцами, приятно массируя его голову. Однако, когда он чувствует, что Брок хочет оставить на нем отметину, он раздраженно щелкает языком и отводит голову Брока от себя, потянув за волосы.

— Chico malo, — рычит Доминго, толкая Брока вниз, чтобы он лег на спину, и опуская ладонь на его горло. — Я не говорил, что ты можешь так делать. — Он хмыкает и легонько сжимает ладонь на горле Брока. — Ты думаешь, ты здесь командуешь? Потому что я дал тебе попробовать? — Доминго резко смеется, отпускает шею Брока и мягко хлопает его по щеке. — Извинись.

Брок растерянно моргает из-за шлепка, не понимая, что он сделал неправильно. Он не думал, что укус окажется под запретом; Доминго кусал его, когда они целовались. Почти все, с кем Брок был до Доминго, допускали укусы, а если нет, то предупреждали об этом заранее. Брок вертит эту мысль в голове, пытаясь осознать ситуацию, но понимает лишь, что Доминго ждет от него не этого. Брок получает еще один шлепок, в этот раз более жесткий.

— Ты будешь делать то, что тебе велено, или ты так и собираешься лежать тут с этим взглядом? Te lo tengo que decir Español para que me entiendas? Avanza y disculpate por lo que has hecho.

Брок сглатывает, у него во рту сухо, а с мыслями вообще полный бардак. У него сложные отношения с алкоголем: ему нравится, как он его расслабляет, но он ненавидит его за то, что от него язык завязывается в узел. Доминго становится откровенно раздраженным, глаза прищуриваются, губы поджимаются, и Брок с уверенностью может сказать, что он сейчас получит еще одну затрещину, либо Доминго вообще с него слезет. Он выталкивает из себя слова до того, как что-то из этого происходит.

— Прости. L-Lo siento? Пожалуйста?

Выражение лица Доминго смягчается при звуке испанского. Он накрывает щеку Брока ладонью и ведет подушечкой большого пальца под глазом. Брок подается к прикосновению, глядя вверх на Доминго сквозь ресницы.  
— Эти оленьи глаза, — воркует Доминго, ведя костяшками вниз по щеке Брока. — Тебе просто нужно руководство, amor. Я здесь для этого.

Доминго наклоняется поцеловать Брока, легко царапая зубами мягкую плоть внутренней стороны нижней губы. Ощущение заставляет челюсть Брока расслабленно открыться, позволяя Доминго запустить язык в рот Брока. Доминго лижет его глубже, ведя языком по нёбу, слишком глубоко, рискуя вызвать у Брока рвотный рефлекс. Прежде, чем это случается, Доминго чуть отстраняется, ловя язык Брока между своими губами, с силой всасывая его и ведя зубами по вкусовым сосочкам. Это так щекотно, что Брок едва сдерживается, это заставляет его завозиться, захныкать горлом; он одновременно хочет, чтобы Доминго остановился и не останавливался.

Доминго жалеет его, пропускает язык Брока между зубами и быстро находит новый способ развлечь себя за счет Брока. По-мальчишески захихикав, Доминго толкает голову Брока вниз, положив ладонь на его щеку и вдавив второй стороной лица в матрас. Он заставляет Брока открыть рот, протолкнув большой палец между его зубами, доверяя Броку, что тот не станет кусаться. Когда рот Брока достаточно открывается, Доминго вытягивает двумя пальцами его язык и крепко держит. Брок чувствует, как у него начинает течь слюна, и отчаянно пытается не давиться, однако не выдерживает после десяти секунд.

— Ты издаешь такие идиотские звуки, — смеется Доминго, звуча так, будто он отлично проводит время. — Послушай только. Просто не могу поверить.

— Пожалуйста, — шепелявит Брок, пытаясь говорить с удерживаемым в жестком плену языком. — Д'минго, не м'гу… дышать…

— Не можешь? — изображая недоверие, переспрашивает Доминго. — Ты просто не стараешься, niñito. — Доминго делает паузу, резко вдыхая. — Espera. Я знаю, как заставить тебя стараться.

Доминго отпускает язык Брока, оставляя того откашливаться. Как только Брок восстанавливает дыхание, он замечает, что Доминго перебирается выше по кровати, остановившись когда его бедра оказались по бокам от головы Брока.  
— Mira, — тихо приказывает Доминго.  
Когда Брок подчиняется, прямо перед его глазами оказывается бугор в боксерах Доминго и внутренняя поверхность его бедер.

До этого момента Броку казалось, что он может захлебнуться слюной, собравшейся от того, что Доминго тянул его язык. Благодаря новому виду перед глазами его рот мгновенно пересыхает.  
— Что, — хрипит Брок, — что… что происходит?

Доминго недовольно щелкает языком.  
— Это урок. Будь умницей и прими его.

Прежде чем Брок успевает сказать что-то еще, Доминго опускается ниже, полностью перекрывая ему обзор черной тканью и жаром своего тела. Доминго смещается и усаживается, надавливая стоящим членом на лицо Брока. Брок поднимает руки и вцепляется в ягодицы Доминго, впиваясь пальцами в твердые мышцы в попытке заземлить себя из-за того, что все его чувства капитально перегружены. Он пытается говорить, попросить Доминго дать ему хотя бы секунду, чтобы подготовиться к подобному, но все, что из него вырывается, остается заглушенным и невнятным. Доминго остается неподвижным, ощущаясь горой, похоронившей Брока. Только когда Брок начинает извиваться, начиная паниковать, Доминго чуть отстраняется, позволяя ему вдохнуть.

— Прекрати. Ты можешь сделать лучше. Si? Можешь быть лучше?

Брок, раскрасневшийся и трясущийся, может только дышать. В его глазах начинают собираться слезы, но он не будет плакать, он не может плакать. Не от этого, не когда Доминго всего лишь… — это же просто игра, так? Проверка, проявление осмотрительности? Он сможет это сделать. Брок смотрит вверх на Доминго и кивает в знак согласия.

Доминго улыбается той улыбкой, в которую Брок уже начинает влюбляться, той, от которой уголки его глаз собираются морщинками, и Брок чувствует, как что-то у него внутри расслабляется. Он грубо сжимает задницу Доминго и со всей силы тянет его обратно на себя. Его рвение заставляет Доминго рассмеяться и снова опустить свой пах ему на лицо. Брок стонет в ткань, высовывает язык и прижимает к яйцам Доминго. Тому, должно быть, нравится вибрация, идущая к нему от голоса Брока; Доминго трется о его лицо, сорвавшись в стоны и тихую ругань.

— Ты такой хороший, — беззвучно шепчет Доминго. — Так хорошо слушаешься, мне почти не нужно тебя обучать. Muy bueno. Me encanta.

Брок стонет, сминая задницу Доминго пальцами. Он отдается своим ощущениям, вызванным силой и энергетикой Доминго. Он чувствует, как толкаются вверх его собственные бедра, пытаясь потереться о воздух, но ему кажется, что это происходит за версту от него. Все, что не является обволакивающим его телом Доминго, перестает быть важным. Ему так же сложно дышать, как и в первый раз, но прямо сейчас он вовсе не думает о кислороде. Находящийся рядом с ним Доминго — дар сам по себе.

Они проводят так несколько минут, Брок запоминает ощущение близости между их с Доминго телами. Ему все сложнее делать вдохи, его язык делает ткань влажной и удушающей, но он заставляет себя терпеть. Однако, еще пару минут спустя, Брок уже не может выдерживать. Он стучит пальцами по бедру Доминго, но получает в ответ только мелодичное мычание. Доминго очевидно говорит нет.

— Подожди, — отвечает он вслух, и Броку слышно щелканье. Клавиатура? У Доминго точно не было планшета, так что… телефон? Доминго пишет кому-то сообщение?

Брок не уверен, что ему делать, но не отступает, позволяя сидеть на себе дольше, чем его устраивает. В конце концов, это становится невозможно выносить, и он хлопает Доминго по бедру. Когда это сопровождается тишиной, нехватка кислорода становится для Брока еще более очевидной, и он взбрыкивает ногами в подступающем приступе паники. Доминго раздраженно щелкает языком, но подчиняется, поднимаясь и слезая с него.

Доминго что-то говорит, Брок это осознает, но он понятия не имеет, что именно. У него звенит в ушах, а перед глазами все плывет. Он все еще чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха. По его лицу течет пот, и где-то в комнате раздаются звуки, словно кто-то задыхается. Доминго находится прямо перед ним, все еще что-то говоря, так что наверное это он. Или, может быть, это Брок? Он не уверен, почему он может издавать такие звуки, но…

— Брок, — снова и снова повторяет Доминго. Он звучит встревоженным, его голос окрашен испугом. — Брок, amor, вернись ко мне. Ты в порядке. Я здесь, все хорошо. Дыши, слышишь? Para mi?

Дыхание Брока немного успокаивается, однако, оставаясь затрудненным. Его зрение фокусируется, и он замечает перед собой Доминго; его обеспокоенные глаза и нахмуренный лоб находятся всего в паре сантиметров от лица Брока. Он щурится, озадаченно хмуря брови.

— Доминго?

— Да, cariño. Это я. Скажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Голос Доминго звучит чертовски взволнованным.

Брок, все еще задыхаясь, поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Доминго.

— У тебя изумительные ресницы, — говорит Брок и отключается, закатив глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu eres tan lindo = Ты очень милый  
> Perdoname = Прости  
> Disculpame = Прошу прощения  
> Precioso = Прелестно  
> Sonrie = Улыбнись  
> No te voy a hacer daño = Я тебя не обижу  
> Silencio = Тихо  
> Chico malo = Плохой мальчик  
> Te lo tengo que decir Español para que me entiendas = Я тебе по-испански должен это сказать, чтобы ты понял?  
> Avanza y disculpate por lo que has hecho = Извинись за то, что ты сделал неправильно  
> Espera = Жди  
> Mira = Смотри  
> Me encanta = Мне нравится  
> Para mi = Для меня


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Брок просыпается, Доминго с ним нет.

Он медленно моргает сонными глазами, забыв, где находится, из-за незнакомого потолка и непривычного постельного белья. Брок медленно садится и делает глубокий вдох, выдыхая через нос. Его воспоминания о том, что произошло до обморока, немного расплывчатые, мозг все еще медленно соображает; он даёт время всему прояснится.

Устало проведя ладонью по лицу, Брок снова падает на спину. В процессе его рука задевает что-то твердое и металлическое и странно знакомое в незнакомой комнате. Повернув голову, он видит свои ключи, прижимающие лист бумаги на комоде Доминго прямо возле кровати. Брок снова садится и поднимает одной рукой ключи, а второй бумагу. Бездумно зажав ключи в пальцах, Брок читает оставленную Доминго записку.

_Брок,_

_Мне нужно отлучиться ненадолго. Я не вернусь допоздна, поэтому я перегнал твою машину. Она припаркована снаружи. Мы отлично провели с тобой время, и я надеюсь снова вскоре с тобой встретиться, mi amor. ♡_

_хохо Доминго._

Брок несколько раз перечитывает записку, подбрасывая и ловя ключи. Он думает, что это чертовски заботливо со стороны Доминго пригнать его машину — он совершенно о ней забыл. Немного печально, что Доминго ушел, но Брок понятия не имеет, чем тот зарабатывает на жизнь, возможно, ему нужно что-то сделать по работе; в этом нет ничего такого, и ему льстит, что Доминго доверил ему остаться в его доме в одиночестве.

Брок опускает ключи и записку обратно на комод, планируя выбраться из постели Доминго и вернуться домой. Он перекидывает ноги через край кровати, встает лицом к месиву одеял и подушек и впервые видит, насколько на самом деле эта кровать огромная. Она выглядит такой же мягкой, как ощущается. Простыни шелковые, одеяла сделаны из какого-то материала, который одновременно плюшевый и мягкий, и там больше подушек, чем Брок может сосчитать. Он берет в руку уголок одеяла и трет его между большим и указательным пальцами, мурлыча себе под нос в раздумьях о том, что делать дальше.

Брок выпускает одеяло и поворачивается лицом к двери из спальни. Сделав несколько шагов по направлению к ней, он замирает на полпути, сует в рот большой палец и, задумчиво пожевав его, разворачивается, разбегается и прыгает в кровать.  
— Да!  
Брок смеется, подпрыгивая на невероятно упругом матрасе, размахивая конечностями и путаясь в простынях. Успокоившись, он зарывается в одеяла, вдыхая запах одеколона Доминго с простыней и, найдя в бесконечном бардаке его подушку, сладкий аромат его шампуня. Брок тратит несколько минут, просто наслаждаясь обволакивающим чувством присутствия Доминго, приходя в себя только осознав, что он готов снова заснуть.

Брок устало стонет и катится по кровати Доминго. Она такая громадная, что он неправильно определяет ее размеры, перекатывается слишком сильно вправо и падает с криком на пол. Подняв себя на ноги, Брок возвращает стащенные за собой одеяла на постель.  
— Сколько еще раз я буду приземляться на задницу, а? — сконфуженно бормочет он себе под нос, поправляя одежду. Он почти рад, что Доминго не видел, что он вытворяет; он знает, что его поведение слишком детское, и он точно не желает, чтобы об этом кто-то узнал. Он делает так лишь тогда, когда получает шанс побаловать себя, но это очень личная вещь.

Брок подхватывает ключи с комода, складывает записку и убирает в карман. Он не знает, насколько это странно, но ему нравится почерк Доминго — большие буквы пестрят завитушками, а сочетание ровных и наклонных букв напоминает ему то, как громко Доминго говорит, и как непредсказуемо соскальзывает на испанский. Вряд ли Доминго вообще обратит внимание на исчезновение записки.

Брок кидает взгляд на часы на комоде и обнаруживает, что уже больше восьми. Он не обращал внимания на время с самого полудня, когда он впервые увидел Доминго в кафе — после этого события были как в тумане. И он не знает, сколько времени он был без сознания. Брок замирает на секунду на выходе из спальни, осознавая, как это звучит; он был без сознания. Неизвестно сколько времени. В постели мужчины, с которым он в буквальном смысле только-только познакомился. Это… странно? Брок снова двигается через дом Доминго, обдумывая все, что произошло, перед тем, как он упал в обморок.

Мысли перекатываются в голове Брока, пока он выходит из дома Доминго через переднюю дверь к своей машине, припаркованной на подъездной дорожке. Когда он садится за руль, его мысли начинают путаться и превращаются в статичную массу. Это неприятное ощущение. Броку приходится прижаться лбом к рулю и несколько минут просто дышать, барабаня по пластику так же, как он делал, пока ждал Доминго перед кафе, но в этот раз более ритмично и осознанно. Он понимает, что наиболее разумно сейчас будет затолкать все мысли подальше, и ровно так и делает, стараясь не думать вообще, пока заводит машину и едет домой.

*

Дом Брока — это дом его матери. Он знает, как это звучит: сорокалетний мужик, живущий в мамочкином подвале, ха, но мамин он только на бумаге. С учетом того, что его мама умерла пятнадцать лет назад, а отчим пропал с горизонта почти сразу после этого, дом принадлежит Броку.

Припарковавшись в гараже, Брок выбирается из машины и идет в дом. Покорив лестницу и шагнув в спальню, он мгновенно вспоминает о том, что пол там полностью скрыт одеждой, на уборку которой у него не было времени.

— Твою ж мать, — рычит Брок, подбирая с пола вещи и расчищая себе дорогу к шкафу. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Следующий час Брок проводит, убираясь в комнате и чувствуя себя подростком. Это беспокоит его — а то, как он запрыгнул в постель Доминго, только добавляет тревоги. Брок запихивает подальше и эти мысли, используя процесс уборки в качестве отвлечения от того, что пытается занять его разум.

Когда все возвращено на свои законные места, включая ящик комода, Брок падает на кровать. Он морщится, приземлившись на нее — матрас похож на бетон по сравнению с тем, что у Доминго.

Брок складывает руки на животе, уставившись в родной потолок и позволяя, наконец, мыслям о последних событиях заполонить его голову.

На самом деле, он не знает, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу. На самом простом уровне, ему понравилось все, чем они занимались с Доминго — особенно когда они много разговаривали в кафе, когда он смог узнать обыденные, но интересные факты о том, что тот любит и не любит. Обед с Доминго был таким же приятным; Брок не очень хорошо помнит, когда в последний раз он ел домашнюю, уютную еду. Из всего этого он может заключить, что Доминго очень приятный человек. Вот только… Произошедшее после, наверное, было не настолько нормальным?

Воспоминания у Брока о том, как он потерял сознание, практически отсутствуют. Он помнит события до этого, кристально ясно, но только до того момента, когда он потерял контроль над своим дыханием — этого он почти не помнит. Он знает, базово, что терять сознание во время секса обычно не полагается. Хотя, было ли это сексом? Это больше было похоже… Ладно, это был некий сексуальный процесс. Все равно, не полагается терять сознание во время сексуальной активности, если только об этом, что, не договорились заранее? О том, что ты собираешься придушить своего партнера? Брок выстукивает пальцами медленный ритм по своему животу. Доминго не душил его, но был близко к этому. Брок не просил об этом, но это не значит, что ему не понравилось. У него встал в процессе, он честно хотел трахнуть Доминго или отдаться ему, он не настолько придирчивый. Однако, все равно, ему казалось… в этом было что-то неправильное.

Позволить мыслям бесконтрольно крутиться в голове оказывается не самой разумной идеей, когда Брок чувствует, как подрагивает его член, пытаясь встать на воспоминания о том, что с ним делал Доминго. Брок опускает руку к паху, поначалу бездумно поглаживая его. Чем больше он думает об этом, тем крепче у него встает. Его движения становятся уверенней и целеустремленней. Когда его члену становится неудобно из-за того, что его штаны — не самая комфортная для подобного вещь, Брок выворачивается из них, скидывая с кровати на только что вычищенный пол. Он вытаскивает член из белья, сжимает у основания и медленно ведет туго сжатым кулаком вверх по всей длине. Он довольно урчит себе под нос, вспоминая о том, как ощущалось в его руках тело Доминго, прижатое к нему, к его рту.

Тело Доминго просто невероятное, думает Брок, ускоряя движения руки на члене. Мускулы его рук, его бедра и грудные мышцы, даже одной его загорелой кожи достаточно, чтобы заставить Брока закусить губу, проглатывая долгий стон. Доминго был как… покрытая бархатом сталь. Брок фыркает от собственного сравнения, от того, что оно звучит, будто придя прямиком из любовного романа, но это правда — Доминго идеален каждой чертовой клеточкой, как персонаж книги, созданный восхищать.

Брок позволяет себе застонать, думая о теле Доминго — все равно его здесь никто не услышит. Рука на члене ощущается просто волшебно, это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно, он так и не кончил, когда был с Доминго. Жаль, что они не смогли дойти до этого; Брок очень хотел увидеть член Доминго, посмотреть, как идеально он выглядит на фоне всего тела, а не довольствоваться смутным черно-белым воспоминанием.

Когда член Брока твердеет еще сильнее в ответ на эти мысли, выпуская каплю смазки с кончика, Брока посещает идея. Он лежит головой на подушке, но рядом лежит еще одна. Он хватает ее второй рукой и прижимает к груди. Перестав двигать рукой на члене, но сохраняя кулак туго сжатым, Брок рассматривает подушку — вернее, пытается. Чем ближе он подбирается к оргазму, тем сложнее становится держать глаза открытыми.

Снова начав водить кулаком по члену, твердо и уверенно, Брок трясущейся второй рукой поднимает подушку и кладет на лицо. Невозможность видеть немного нервирует его, однако привычность его постели позволяет с этим бороться. Он дышит в ткань, ощущая на губах тепло собственного дыхания. Брок закрывает глаза, не замечая особой разницы между открытыми и закрытыми. Двигая рукой по члену быстрее, Брок плотнее прижимает подушку к лицу. Это не очень похоже на то, что он ощущал с Доминго, но все-таки похоже этой невозможностью получить достаточно воздуха из-за ткани. У него все так же стоит, так что все нормально. В этом нет ничего плохого, он не знает, почему он так на это тогда среагировал — потерял сознание, когда все было нормально. Его члену сейчас невероятно хорошо, а его яйца начинают поджиматься в ожидании освобождения.

Брок сильнее прижимает подушку к лицу, пальцы с такой силой впиваются в ткань, что грозятся ее порвать. Его бедра вскидываются по собственной воле, точно также, как они двигались под Доминго. Он начинает задыхаться, чувствуя нехватку воздуха. Он мог бы остановиться, или хотя бы немного ослабить давление, но он не хочет — еще нет.

Брок яростно водит кулаком вверх и вниз, пальцы на ногах поджимаются от предвкушения подступающего оргазма. Когда он кончает, невероятно сильно, он видит звезды — он не уверен, то ли это происходит от силы оргазма, то ли от недостатка воздуха. До того, как последняя порция спермы вытекает из его члена, он отталкивает от лица подушку и делает огромный вдох. То, как сжимаются и расширяются его легкие, почти причиняет боль, и Брок не уверен, что ему нравится это ощущение в сочетании с удовольствием от оргазма. Но и сказать, что ему не нравится, он не может — оно просто другое. Он еще не привык к подобному, к перекрытию кислорода перед оргазмом. Но если это то, чего Доминго может захотеть от него еще раз… он хочет быть подготовленным.

Когда тело Брока успокаивается, затихает и его разум. Оргазм оставляет его удовлетворенным, конечности похожи на желе, а в животе плавает приятное тепло. Его пальцы и живот покрывает быстро остывающая сперма, и Брок рассеянно собирает ее и поднимает ко рту, чтобы слизать. Его не беспокоит вкус собственного семени, никогда не беспокоил — но это еще одна вещь, о которой он не хочет никого ставить в известность.

Закончив шевелить своим телом в любом направлении, Брок довольно распластывается по постели. Его разум кажется опустошенным — никаких неприятных мыслей. Единственное, что его сейчас волнует, это как ему связаться с Доминго. Они не обменялись ни телефонными номерами, ни чем-то еще; всё произошло слишком быстро. Правда, он знает, где живет Доминго, он уверен, что тот не будет возражать, если он покажется у него через несколько дней, оставленная им записка вполне открыто об этом говорила.

Брок сонно вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Он разберется со всем завтра.


	7. Chapter 7

Проснувшись, Брок по-прежнему чувствует себя вялым и расслабленным. Он спал крепко и без снов, и, проверив часы, обнаруживает на них чуть больше десяти утра. Брок нежится под одеялами до тех пор, пока урчание в животе не заставляет его встать и заняться завтраком.

Брок сползает с кровати и шлепает из спальни наверх в ванную, чтобы умыть лицо. Ему немного сложно встречаться взглядом с собственным отражением; он может быть удовлетворенным и расслабленным, но он до сих пор не очень понимает, как и почему. Он не дает себе слишком долго об этом думать, вытирает лицо и выходит из ванной, чтобы спуститься на кухню.

Порывшись в холодильнике, Брок выставляет на стойку продукты для белого омлета: яйца, сыр, грибы и помидоры. Его мысли где-то блуждают, пока он отделяет белки от желтков, настолько отработанным движением, что ему не нужно даже уделять этому внимание, и думает, позволит ли Доминго приготовить для него завтрак (или хотя бы выслушает предложение).

Перелив белки в сковороду, Брок ждет, пока они приготовятся, прежде чем добавить остальные ингредиенты. Он бродит по кухне, присаживается на пару минут за стол, снова принимается бродить. Запрыгивает на стойку, радуясь высоте, которую ему это обеспечивает, но потом думает, что это слишком ребячливо, поэтому спрыгивает вниз и проверяет яйца. Они оказываются пережаренными, и Брок раздраженно вздыхает от собственной дурацкой нервозности.

К тому моменту, когда завтрак готов и стоит перед ним, Брок уже не уверен, что хочет есть. Он решает пойти в зал, чтобы прочистить голову и сжечь излишек энергии, что, по логике, требует от него, чтобы он поел, но у него ноет желудок, а в голове нет ничего, кроме желания снова увидеть Доминго.

Может быть, это не очень хорошая идея. Брок осознает, что они не знают личной информации друг о друге; у него нет номера телефона Доминго, или адреса его электронной почты, или еще чего. Если он планирует увидеться с ним, ему придется дойти точно до его двери. Это не так уж сложно, он помнит, где живет Доминго, и это не так уж и далеко — ему даже не придется брать машину.

Брок начинает есть, позволяя механическому пережевыванию и проглатыванию отвлечь его от мыслей о Доминго. Это не очень-то работает. Брок сердито запихивает в рот последний кусок омлета и встает, чтобы положить тарелку в раковину — только вот обжигающее его нутро неспокойное чувство заставляет его, распахнув рот и глаза, использовать тарелку в качестве фрисби. Она в результате все равно приземляется в раковину, но с грохотом, сопровождающимся болезненным стоном, вырвавшимся изо рта Брока, пока он пытается проглотить еду и не обжечь язык. В результате ему приходится проглотить всё целиком, вцепившись в раковину, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Когда он смотрит в раковину, то обнаруживает на пролетевшей через всю кухню тарелке скол. Брок закатывает глаза и сваливает из кухни, чтобы разобраться с этим позже.

Он швыряет в сумку сменную одежду и уходит в зал.

* * *

В зале Брок десять минут делает жимы ногами, прежде чем ему приходится остановиться (он вовсе не думал о бедрах Доминго). Ему в данный момент хочется поработать над чем-нибудь другим. Он перемещается к силовому тренажеру, который оказывается куда лучше, с бонусом в виде работающих на соседних тренажерах чуваках, совершенно не похожих на Доминго. Он позволяет себе раствориться в растяжении и в ноющих мышцах и в полуоформленных фантазиях, как следует пропотев от физической активности. К тому времени, когда он заканчивает, он вымокает насквозь, и это чувство не нравится Броку, вся эта сырость и жгущая глаза соль от капающего с волос пота. Брок подхватывает полотенце и частично вытирается, намереваясь принять душ, как только перестанет оставлять за собой лужи. Пока он подсушивает волосы, он чувствует, как у него начинает покалывать загривок, словно кто-то за ним наблюдает. Брок поворачивается и замирает, встречаясь взглядом с другим парнем метрах в десяти от него, но потом его полотенце падает, хлопнув его по лицу.

Смущенный, Брок стягивает полотенце и скручивает его в руках. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, тот парень хмыкает и подмигивает ему. Совершенно не покраснев, Брок застенчиво улыбается в ответ и рассматривает его чуть внимательнее. Он чернокожий, с красивой мускулатурой (почти как у… нет, заткнись об этом), несомненно выше ста восьмидесяти, если он встанет, а не будет лежать на скамье. Брок не особо хорошо понимает, что делать в сложившейся ситуации; ни один из них не пытается подойти ближе, плюс упрямые мозги Брока никак не могут перестать думать о Доминго. Они не являются парой, и то, что он рассматривает другого парня, не имеет никакого значения — или имеет? Мысли его расстраивают, так что он отворачивается, наклоняется за своей сумкой, решая принять холодный душ и забыть обо всем. Когда он поворачивается обратно, его новоиспеченный знакомый не пытается скрыть, что пялился на его задницу, а, учитывая то, что Брок был одет в обтягивающие шорты, он отчаянно краснеет, осознавая, какое зрелище из себя представлял.

Когда их взгляды снова встречаются, этот парень показывает Броку большой палец и высовывает кончик языка между бесспорно привлекательными губами. Брок почти решается подойти и представиться, но тут в его голове вспыхивает огромная сияющая вывеска с именем Доминго, так что он лишь приветливо наклоняет голову, пытаясь поблагодарить за комплимент, и сбегает в сторону душевых.

* * *

К счастью, в душевых никого нет. Брок быстро и небрежно ополаскивается, и, когда его пальцы задевают основание члена, он оглядывается, убеждаясь, что вокруг до сих пор никого нет. Он все еще один, поэтому берет член в руку и несколько раз на пробу ведет кулаком по стволу. У него начал вставать еще до этого, эндорфины всегда наполняют его возбуждением, и, когда к ним добавляется внимание весьма горячего парня, — он просто не может удержаться. Все равно никто об этом не узнает. Брок дрочит член до полной твердости, чувствуя легкое головокружение от горячей воды и собирающегося ниже пояса тепла. Его колени слабеют, угрожая подломиться, поэтому он вцепляется одной рукой в стену. Он резко дрочит себе, почти жестко, с силой закусив губу и едва не пустив кровь. Вспышка боли отправляет в его затуманенный возбуждением мозг каплю осознания, и он останавливается, зрение резко фокусируется на мокрой плитке перед глазами, и он медленно опускает взгляд на лежащую на члене ладонь — посреди ебаного общественного душа.

— Мне что, тринадцать? Какого хера, — шепчет Брок сам себе. Он заканчивает мыться и выключает воду, вытирается и натягивает футболку, которая ему немного узка в плечах, и другую пару шорт, свободнее и длиннее тех, в которых он тренировался.

Он двигается в сторону выхода, но по пути его останавливает мягкое прикосновение к поясу. Когда он поворачивается, всё, что он видит, — мощную грудь, к сожалению, укрытую футболкой. Брок медленно поднимает взгляд, впитывая вид широких плеч и толстых мышц шеи, встречаясь, наконец, глазами с парнем, который рассматривал его раньше. В нем минимум сто девяносто роста; Брок даже не может как следует расстроиться, что ему приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо.

— Привет, — говорит этот парень, и его голос оказывается мягким и нежным, и совершенно не соответствующим его внешности.

— Пр'вет, — отвечает Брок, глотая звуки так, словно он пьян. Он чувствует себя немного опьяненным, честно говоря, — от эндорфинов и похоти и чистой мужественности.

Парень улыбается ему, и Брок готов растаять. Его миндалевидные глаза такие же нежные, как и его голос. Он протягивает Броку квадратик бумаги, и тот тормозит несколько секунд, прежде чем берет его в руки. Он видит там телефонный номер и «Захария, из зала XO», написанные ровным почерком.

Брок немного растерян от этого жеста; никто не предлагал ему номер телефона много лет. Парень — Захария — кладет огромную, но мягкую руку на ладонь Брока, еще раз подмигивает и после уходит, возвращаясь к тому, чем занимался. Брок наблюдает за ним несколько секунд, но, не доводя ситуацию до неловкости, отворачивается и толкает дверь, чтобы выйти на солнце.

Он еще раз рассматривает записку, почти оторопев от произошедшего. Он знал, что у него привлекательное тело, даже со скидкой на его возраст, но он никогда не думал… что ж, теперь он знает.

Двинувшись в дорогу, Брок снова отпускает свои мысли на волю. Он не обдумывает что-то глобальное — в основном то, что он снова голоден, и немного возбужден, боже, он хочет полапать бицепсы, и твердые грудные мышцы, и толстые, сильные бедра. Он идет медленнее, позволяя подошвам кроссовок скрести по дорожке. Доминго наверняка будет с ним на одной волне. Он не очень хорошо его знает, но надо ли оно ему на самом деле? Доминго почти без перерыва излучает сексуальность, Брок чувствовал это в каждую проведенную ими вместе секунду. Может быть, это не безопасно, но это не значит, что они не могут обсудить это и прийти к компромиссу, а если это не сработает, то у него теперь есть и другой вариант.

Брок стоит на перекрестке, в буквальном и переносном смысле. По одной улице он может дойти до дома, а другая может привести его к Доминго (он следил за дорогой). Брок делает глубокий вдох, поднимает сумку выше на плече и шагает в сторону менее знакомого маршрута.

* * *

Брок стоит на крыльце, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но опускает за секунду до того, как костяшки касаются дерева. Он сглатывает до неприятного сухим ртом. Закрыв глаза и затаив дыхание, он все-таки коротко стучит в дверь, стараясь не думать о том, что делает. Резко выдохнув, он напрягается, изо всех сил сдерживая желание поджать хвост и сбежать.

Прежде чем он успевает это сделать, он слышит звук отпираемого изнутри замка. Брок вдыхает, Доминго открывает дверь и его глаза загораются в то же мгновение, как он видит Брока, уголки глаз собираются морщинками и улыбка растекается от уха до уха.

— Брок? — говорит Доминго так, будто он потрясен его визитом. — ¡Hola! Что ты здесь делаешь? Я не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть!

— Я просто, — начинает Брок и нервно сглатывает. — Подумал зайти поздороваться. Я был рядом.

— Конечно, cariño, конечно. Заходи! Что я за хозяин, заставляю тебя тут стоять, заходи, por favor. Так приятно снова тебя видеть.

Брок заходит внутрь, и Доминго закрывает за ним дверь. Опустив сумку, Брок говорит:  
— Прошло не так много времени. Я был в зале, и думал о том, когда мы друг с другом виделись, и я захотел поговорить…

Брок замолкает на середине фразы от того, что Доминго резко разворачивает его и толкает к ближайшей стене. Брок испуганно охает, но Доминго эффективно затыкает его яростным поцелуем. Брок целуется в ответ, подняв руки и поглаживая плечи Доминго. Тот одобрительно урчит горлом, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы прижаться сомкнутыми губами к щеке Брока и ниже вдоль по шее.

— Я всего лишь сказал, что хотел поговорить, — говорит Брок, тяжело дыша и смеясь. — Как сильно ты по мне скучал?

— Muchisimo, — отвечает Доминго, прижавшись губами к ключице Брока. — Ты сказал, что был в зале?

— Да, я туда часто хожу. Работаю с весами и… ой, — Брок снова прерывается на середине фразы, от того, что Доминго хватает его за запястья и прижимает высоко у него над головой. Это почти больно; Доминго сильный, сильнее Брока и раза в два мускулистее, и сила, с которой он вдавил его запястья в стену, тоже весьма впечатляющая. — Это… я в самом деле просто… что не так?

Доминго молча пялится на Брока, бродя глазами по его телу. У него яростный, почти неистовый взгляд, ноздри подрагивают. Брок чувствует, что начинает потеть, и он немного напуган — рядом с Доминго он чувствует себя так, словно не сможет с ним справиться.

Доминго наклоняется ближе, у него подрагивают ресницы. Брок фокусирует на них взгляд, на том, какие они длинные и красивые, девичьи в отличие от всего остального тела. Это немного успокаивает его, пока Доминго не начинает снова говорить.

— Так о чем я… а, — тихо произносит Доминго, и снова замолкает, выглядя почти восхищенно. Он наклоняется еще ближе, абсолютно очевидно обнюхивая Брока. — Ты пахнешь так… hueles a hombre. Но ты был в душе, да? Я почти хочу, чтобы ты не делал этого.

Брок запинается, пытаясь ответить.  
— Я… да, я обычно… пахну по-мужски?  
Это довольно приятный комплимент, по мнению Брока.

— Боже, да, — произносит Доминго и сует лицо Броку в подмышку. Он делает глубокие вдохи, сопровождая каждый низкими стонами. Брок потерял дар речи и совершенно не понимает, что делать, поэтому просто позволяет Доминго делать то, что тому хочется. Когда Доминго толкает бедро между его коленями, Брок почти благодарен — его это немного возбуждает, и он думал о бедрах Доминго все последние дни почти без перерыва.

Доминго отстраняется и начинает тереть бедром пах Брока. Он не наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать, и Брок немного благодарен за это. Доминго просто дышит, закрыв глаза и выглядя так, будто он полностью растворился в ощущениях. Когда он открывает глаза, Брок видит, что его зрачки расширены и глаза выглядят скорее черными, чем коричневыми. Доминго тяжело дышит, его грудь вздымается и опадает. Он продолжает тереть бедром член Брока, увеличив давление и заставляя Брока тихо стонать.

Доминго встречается с ним глазами, и Брок немного смущен и чертовски заведен хищным взглядом. Доминго выглядит так, будто хочет сожрать Брока живьем, и тот практически уверен, что позволит ему это.

Брок готов к тому, что его развернут и толкнут лицом в стену или подтащат к какой-нибудь мебели, над которой нагнут. Наверное, это отражается у него на лице, потому что Доминго коротко смеется, но звук не сочетается с выражением его лица.

Брок уже начинает терять терпение, когда Доминго отпускает его запястья и грациозно стекает на колени. Брок удивленно замирает на секунду, едва не забыв опустить освобожденные руки в более удобное положение. Он неуверенно кладет их Доминго на плечи.  
— Ты не… должен?!

Брок произносит это со стоящим перед глазами образом Доминго, делающим ему минет, потому что это единственное, о чем он может думать; однако потом Доминго грубо раздвигает ему бедра, забираясь носом к яйцам Брока, и голос у того становится полузадушенным.

— Блядь, — тихо выдыхает Доминго. Ругань делает происходящее еще более обескураживающим — Брок не уверен, что до этого слышал, чтобы Доминго матерился. Это немного лестно — подобная реакция на тело Брока. — Exquisito. Dios mio ayudame.

Доминго водит руками по икрам Брока, продолжая обнюхивать и тереться лицом о его пах. Его пальцы перебирают волоски на ногах Брока, и, если он ничего не путает, то Доминго… кайфует от его мужественности? Это помогает Броку понять Доминго чуть лучше, потому что, на деле, то же самое заводит и его. Просто у Доминго это… немного слишком чересчур.

Когда Доминго тянет за пояс его шортов, Брок даже не задумывается ни на мгновение, прежде чем спускает их. Он вытаскивает член и яйца, оставляя шорты прямо под ними. У Брока не остается времени, чтобы подумать, как странно ощущаются яйца, висящие снаружи, когда Доминго приподнимает их и зарывается в кожу носом, издавая низкое рычание из глубины горла, заставляя колени Брока трястись.

— Будь лапочкой, — говорит Доминго, глубоко вдыхая перед тем, как продолжить, — не принимай душ в следующий раз перед приходом.

— Ла-ладно, — запинается Брок, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. — Я не знал, что ты… что это так… ох, — Броку приходится замолчать, когда он чувствует, как пальцы Доминго натягивают кожу его мошонки.

Доминго внезапно замирает, к огромному разочарованию Брока. Его член болезненно твердый, и он уже собирался мягко подтолкнуть Доминго, чтобы тот пососал ему, хотя бы немного. Вместо этого Доминго выпрямляется и уходит в сторону своей спальни.

— Ты меня трахнешь, — говорит Джек ровным голосом без эмоций. —Ven conmigo.

Брок быстро следует за ним, едва не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги и резко подтягивая шорты вверх, чтобы не запнуться еще и о них. Когда он догоняет Доминго в спальне, тот уже почти полностью раздет. У Брока рот наполняется слюной при виде его тела, даже больше, чем от мысли, что наконец-то сможет снова дотронуться до Доминго — и тем более трахнуть.

Раздевшись, Доминго забирается на кровать. Вытащив из комода смазку, он небрежно размазывает ее по пальцам, пока они не становятся влажными и блестящими. Когда он поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что Брок просто стоит и смотрит, то приподнимает брови и ухмыляется.

— ¿Por que estas esperando?

Брок краснеет и тоже раздевается. Стоя перед Доминго голым, он почти чувствует смущение. Оказаться объектом флирта в зале было хорошим подспорьем для его эго, однако нет никого в мире, кто мог бы превзойти телосложение Доминго. Брок медленно подходит к кровати, нервно сжав ладонь на запястье.  
— Можно я?..

— Si, — вздыхает Доминго. Он уже засунул в себя один палец. — Забирайся в постель и смотри, как это делается.

Брок чувствует легкое раздражение в ответ — он знает, как готовить себя и партнера. Он, однако, ничего не говорит, просто забирается к Доминго на постель, опускаясь на колени между его разведенных ног. Он следит за тем, как Доминго вводит в себя до основания первый палец, затем через секунду также добавляет второй. Когда Доминго начинает двигать пальцами внутрь и наружу, Брок закусывает губу и елозит, чтобы устроиться удобнее, широко разведя бедра. Он опускает ладони на постель перед собой, стараясь не потревожить Доминго, и сжимает в пальцах простыни, чтобы не допустить ошибки, коснувшись себя или его — что-то подсказывает ему, что это не будет встречено одобрением.

Доминго словно читает его мысли.  
— Хорошо, cariño. Я скажу тебе, когда буду готов.  
Это обрывается стоном, когда Доминго поворачивает пальцы под правильным углом. Он запрокидывает голову и сильнее разводит ноги, и Броку кажется, что он не сможет прождать больше ни секунды.

Доминго еще какое-то время наслаждается ощущением своих пальцев, демонстративно игнорируя возню и едва сдерживаемый скулеж Брока. Тот в отчаянии, он чертовски готов, но Доминго явно хочет оставить контроль за собой.

Доминго вытаскивает пальцы, и Брока завораживает вид его сжимающейся дырки. Доминго громко разочарованно вздыхает, и Брок сочувствует ему всем сердцем.

— Готов? — спрашивает Брок, забывшись на мгновение. Он мгновенно жалеет о сорвавшемся вопросе, когда Доминго бросает на него взгляд. Он опускает глаза, чувствуя себя дураком из-за собственной бесцеремонности, но Доминго хватает его за побородок, заставляя посмотреть на него.

— Ты готов, mi amor?

Брок кивает, и в ту же секунду Доминго тянет его за волосы, устраивая над собой. Грубо схватив Брока за член, Доминго пристраивает его к своему входу. Прижавшись ко лбу Брока своим, Доминго устанавливает между ними близкий и тесный зрительный контакт. Губы Доминго кривятся чуть ли не в неприязни.  
— Тогда трахни меня.

— През-зервативы? — заикаясь, выдавливает Брок, незнакомый с ощущением кожи к коже.

Доминго морщится и бьет его по лицу, лениво и без особой злости, но все равно больно.  
— Молчи и делай то, для чего ты предназначен.

У Брока ноет щека, и от слов Доминго ему еще больнее, но он все равно толкается в него членом, и, когда его стискивают горячие, тугие мышцы, он забывает обо всем, что произошло. Двигаясь глубже, Брок громко и долго стонет, ошеломленный ощущениями — он никогда раньше не трахался без презерватива, никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного. Доминго внутри был таким же идеальным, как снаружи, и чувство удовлетворенности, видимо, было взаимным, — Доминго, вздохнув, потянул Брока ближе к себе, сжимаясь на его члене. Оказавшись в глубине его тела по самый корень, Брок замирает перевести дыхание, наслаждаясь ощущением.

— Как тебе? — спрашивает Доминго, тяжело дыша, но держа себя под контролем. — Точно так, как ты представлял? Te encanta?

Доминго сжимает и расслабляет мышцы вокруг члена Брока, заставляя его выгибать спину и скулить.  
— Да, — отвечает Брок чуть ли не со всхлипом. — Да, это восхитительно. Это…

Доминго захлопывает его рот ладонью, впиваясь пальцами в щеку.

— Хватит. Трахни. Меня.

Брок бормочет извинение, неразборчивое под рукой Доминго. Того это, похоже, устраивает, потому что он отпускает лицо Брока. Брок начинает двигаться, поначалу неуверенно, но быстро набирая скорость и силу толчков.  
— Вот так, — выдыхает Доминго. — Именно так. Продолжай, cariño. No te atrevas parar.

Брок делает, как ему велено, глубоко трахая Доминго и стараясь поддерживать приятный ритм. Он надеется, что ему удастся доставить Доминго удовольствие; думает, что у него получается, если судить по тому, как тот вздыхает и урчит. Брок наклоняется за поцелуем, и Доминго разрешает ему, целуя в ответ и забрасывая ноги на поясницу Брока.

— Сильнее, — требует Доминго между поцелуями. — Я знаю, что ты можешь трахать меня еще сильнее. — Он втягивает губу Брока между зубами и кусает, заставляя того охнуть. — Давай же, niñito.

Брок старается, трахая Доминго еще жестче и быстрее, пока не покрывается потом. Доминго награждает его, вжавшись в него всем телом, обняв руками за плечи и уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, обнюхивая и слизывая собравшийся там пот.

Брок чувствует приближение оргазма, подобравшегося удивительно быстро — по большей части из-за отсутствия презерватива и от того, как Доминго стискивает его внутренними мышцами. Брок смещается, чтобы поймать взгляд Доминго.

— Я скоро… — начинает Брок, но Доминго ловит его губы в поцелуй. Брок пытается разорвать его, выдыхая: — Доминго, я скоро кон…, — но тот опять целует его.

— Хватит болтать, — требует Доминго. — Трахай меня и не болтай.

Рассудок Брока стремительно отключается; он больше не может выдерживать этого: того, как Доминго его целует и водит руками по его волосам, как приподнимает бедра навстречу толчкам Брока. Когда Доминго начинает легонько тянуть волосы Брока, этого оказывается слишком много — бедра Брока дрожат, и он чувствует себя на краю оргазма.

Доминго, похоже, тоже это чувствует, он рычит глубоко в горле и подло сжимает свой зад на члене Брока.  
— Нет, — выплевывает Доминго. — Не смей.

Его сжатие, однако, только подталкивает Брока за край, давления слишком много, и Брок начинает спускать. Его толчки становятся лихорадочными, теряя прежний ритм, и он чувствует, как его глаза закатываются.  
— Прости, — выдыхает Брок. — Прости, прости, прости, прости…

Доминго распутывает свои руки, выпуская Брока, сердито хлопается на спину и скрещивает руки на груди. Он ждет, пока Брока остановится, демонстративно глядя в сторону с кислым видом, с выражением отвращения.

Бедра Брока перестают нервно толкать его член в Доминго. Он замирает, вздыхает и хочет мягко опуститься на грудь Доминго — но тот начинает грубо его отталкивать, пользуясь бедрами и ногами.  
— Слезь с меня, — рявкает Доминго. — Выйди из меня и слезь.

Брок вытаскивает, растерянный и сожалеющий. Его рассудок наконец начинает обрабатывать то, что произошло, что сотворило его тело. Доминго даже не закончил, ради всего святого…

— Прости, — повторяет Брок, ненавидя свой голос за дрожь. — Позволь мне… позволь мне помочь тебе?

Доминго фыркает.  
— Ты тут ничем не поможешь. Уйди.

— Что?

— Уйди, — повторяет Доминго, медленно, словно говорит с ребенком. — Выйди из комнаты. — Доминго берет свой член в руку и начинает медленно водить по нему кулаком с таким видом, будто ему скучно.

— Я… — Брок запинается, не зная, что сказать. — Доминго, ну. Разреши мне…

— Иди. Подожди меня в гостиной. Простой уйди с моих глаз. Я могу что-то сделать рядом с тобой тут? Разумеется, нет. Vamos.

Брок чувствует, как в глазах собираются слезы от разочарования, но подчиняется, быстро одеваясь и оставляя Доминго закончить самостоятельно. Он не знает, что может произойти дальше; Доминго не потребовал его уйти из дома, только подождать в гостиной, так что он садится на диван.

И ждет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Muchisimo" = Много  
> "Hueles a hombre" = Ты пахнешь мужчиной  
> "Exquisito" = Изысканно  
> "Dios mio ayudame" = Боже помоги мне  
> "Ven conmigo" = Иди со мной  
> "Por que estas esperando" = Чего ты ждешь?  
> "Te encanta" = Тебе нравится?  
> "No te atrevas parar" = Не смей останавливаться


	8. Chapter 8

Примерно через пять минут после ожидания Брок слышит, что Доминго зовет его по имени через коридор. Это посылает волну адреналина вдоль его позвоночника — может быть, Доминго изменил свое решение и позволит ему все-таки поучаствовать? Ну или хотя бы…. Разрешит посмотреть. Боже, он надеется на это.

Брок быстро поднимается с дивана и, чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги в спешке, несется к спальне Доминго. Он притормаживает, приблизившись к двери — подсознательное действие, вызванное желанием подслушать доносящиеся из спальни звуки. Брок слышит влажные хлопки, шлепки плоти о плоть, и глубокие, гортанные стоны, перемежаемые тихими вздохами. Брок почти не хочет вмешиваться (хотя и не может не ревновать; Доминго не издавал таких звуков, когда они были вместе). Закусив губу, Брок подходит к двери и шагает в спальню. Вида происходящего на постели практически хватает, чтобы он добавил собственный стон в мелодию.

Доминго, распластавшись по кровати, уверенно и ритмично дрочит себе. Это объясняет влажные звуки — его пальцы и член блестят от смазки. Чего он не предполагал, так это наличия трех (или четырех?) пальцев, задвинутых так глубоко в задницу Доминго, что видны только нижние костяшки. Голова Доминго запрокинута, и на его лице — выражение чистейшего блаженства. Его длинные ресницы трепещут над скулами, губы приоткрыты и показывают кончик розового языка, крепко зажатого между идеальными белыми зубами. Когда взгляд Брока опускается на грудь Доминго, вздымающуюся на каждом глубоком вдохе, с огромными грудными мышцами, с твердыми сосками, — Брок постыдно захлебывается собственной слюной.

Глаза Доминго распахиваются на звук и на мгновение сходятся на переносице. Если бы это был кто угодно другой, Брок, наверное, рассмеялся бы. Доминго, однако, даже это ухитряется сделать очаровательно и сексуально — как знак того, насколько глубоко он погрузился в удовольствие. (Брок старается игнорировать очередную вспышку ревности в своей голове.)

Когда Доминго смещается, чтобы посмотреть на Брока, стоящего в дверном проеме, его глаза определенно затянуты пеленой похоти. Его взгляд путешествует вверх и вниз по телу Брока, руки по-прежнему заняты собственным, и в сочетании с его блаженной улыбкой это посылает волну жара в живот Брока. Доминго сжимает основание своего члена, останавливая движение своей руки (его пальцев едва хватает, чтобы обхватить член, охуеть) и…

— Amor, — выдыхает Доминго. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал мне одолжение.

Брок резко вдыхает на звук его голоса, на ставший еще более заметным от возбуждения акцент. Он зарывается пальцами ног в ковер, чтобы не послать все к хуям и не запрыгнуть на кровать Доминго (по взрослой причине на этот раз).  
— Да? Без проблем.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты, — начинает Доминго, прерываясь на стон от того, что он продолжает дрочить себе, теперь медленнее. Глаза Брока залипают на этом движении, его мозг цепляется за каждое слово Доминго. — Закрыл дверь.

Мысли Брока замирают со скрежетом тормозов.

— Что? ...Серьезно?

— Por favor, — отвечает Доминго, закрывая глаза и снова проваливаясь в удовольствие. — Это отвлекает.

Брок несколько раз растерянно моргает. Вот зачем Доминго его… вот зачем.

Доминго вернулся к тому ритму, который поддерживал до прихода Брока (и, похоже, он добавил в себя еще один палец), но Броку происходящее больше не доставляет ни малейшего удовольствия. Он отворачивается, шагает к двери и закрывает ее за собой.  
— Gracias, — тихо выдыхает Доминго ему вслед.  
Брок бормочет: «Без проблем», с трудом удерживая желание выставить двери средний палец. Доминго все равно его не увидит, разумеется, но это…

Ладно. Он не хочет выглядеть хамом.

Брок топает обратно к дивану и садится с дальнего конца, чтобы опереться на подлокотник. Перед диваном стоит кофейный столик — в основном стеклянный, с деревянным основанием. Брок рассматривает его с полминуты, взвешивая за и против в голове. Приняв решение, он забрасывает на него ноги, не заботясь о том, что оставит следы на поверхности. Он в любом случае всегда считал такие вещи безвкусными. Скрестив руки на груди в последнем акте неповиновения, Брок снова погружается в ожидание. Проходит десять минут, но Доминго так и не появляется из своей комнаты. Брок вздыхает и елозит, устраиваясь удобнее, по-прежнему держа ноги на столе. Он откидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, почти сразу задремав.

Его вырывает из сна звук прочищаемого горла. Он невольно вздрагивает, едва не ударив себя по лицу, расцепив руки. Проморгавшись от сна и повернув голову, он оказывается лицом к лицу с Доминго, точнее, чего он не мог на самом деле ожидать, лицом к обмякшему (но все равно охренительно огромному) члену. Брок сглатывает и отводит взгляд от члена Доминго, вверх по его животу и груди, чтобы со стыдом взглянуть ему в глаза. Доминго обнажен так же, как был в спальне, где Брок видел его в последний раз, руки уперты в бедра, а голова пытливо наклонена. На его лице, правда, какое угодно выражение, но не довольное. Доминго выглядит раздраженным, бровь приподнята, губы поджаты. Каким-то образом нагота не заставляет его выглядеть уязвимым; он по-прежнему весьма серьезно пугает Брока.

Доминго тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Брок осматривается и мгновенно убирает ноги со стола на пол.  
— Прости, — неуверенным голосом произносит Брок. — Тебя просто… очень долго не было.

— Да, — говорит Доминго, обходя диван, чтобы снять со спинки покрывало, которого Брок до этого момента не замечал. Он расстилает его по той части дивана, которая не занята Броком. — Я думал. Нам надо поговорить.

— О чем?

— О том, как ты обходишься с моей мебелью, для начала, — рявкает Доминго. Он не кричит — честно говоря, Брок ни разу не слышал, чтобы Доминго повышал голос за тот короткий период времени, что они знакомы — но его тон звучит настолько сурово, что заставляет Брока вздрогнуть. — Bájate.

Брок сползает с дивана и встает, сведя руки за спиной, почти в армейской стойке. Он отчаянно сожалеет о своих предыдущих действиях; Доминго выглядит разочарованным им. Но — в нем есть и какое-то свечение? Чем сильнее всматривается в него Брок, тем больше понимает, что Доминго выглядит… довольным? В нем в третий раз поднимает голову ревность от того факта, что Доминго предпочел получить удовольствие самостоятельно, а не с Броком.

Когда Доминго снова прочищает горло, Брок осознает, что снова подвис. Доминго уже сидит на диване и рассматривает Брока, наклонив голову. Брок предполагает, что это знак для него подойти ближе, и шагает вперед, вставая между разведенных бедер Доминго. Брок в смущении отводит взгляд в сторону, когда Доминго смотрит вверх на него. Их положение… всерьез странное. Брок одет и стоит, Доминго обнажен и, в каком-то смысле, находится под ним, но все равно… Контроль над происходящим определенно принадлежит Доминго. Брок не уверен, что ему это не нравится.  
— Что ты делаешь? — бормочет Брок, когда Доминго ведет ладонями по его груди и плечам. Доминго только задумчиво мычит, а затем напрягает мышцы рук, удивив Брока неожиданным нажатием, заставляя его встать на ковер перед диваном. Это посылает волну боли по ногам Брока, и его позвоночник едва избегает столкновения с краем столика.

Доминго хмыкает и накрывает пальцами загривок Брока. Он притягивает Брока так близко, как позволяет диван, и заставляет посмотреть в направлении своего мягкого члена.  
— Ты видишь это, cariño?

— Да? — Брок не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как вопрос, но его голос против воли набирает высоту.

— И что конкретно ты видишь?

Брок запинается, пытаясь подобрать ответ, но он не знает, о чем именно его спрашивает Доминго. Он беспомощно смотрит вверх и взглядом молит его объяснить.

Доминго вздыхает.  
— Я не удовлетворен, Брок. — С этими словами он резко бьет его по лицу. От его костяшек чертовски больно, а его ногти, определенно мягкие и явно знакомые с маникюром, царапают кожу щеки и подбородка. — Ты чувствуешь это?

— Д-да, — отвечает Брок, потирая ноющий след на лице. — Я не… за что?

— Так это ощущается. То, что ты сделал.

Брок растерянно смотрит на Доминго, полностью потеряв нить разговора. Доминго приподнимает брови и распахивает глаза, явно передразнивания выражение замешательства на лице Брока. Он немного дуется, возможно, и в этом передразнивая Брока, но Брок думает, что этот невинный вид вкупе с доминирующим положением его чрезвычайно привлекает. Это запутывает еще сильнее — какого хрена здесь вообще происходит?

Доминго накрывает ладонью его щеку, достаточно осторожно, чтобы не причинять боли, когда пальцы касаются краснеющего следа. Брок наслаждается мягким прикосновением до тех пор, пока Доминго не впивается ногтем большого пальца в центр отметины, которая теперь наверняка останется на коже. Брок охает и зажмуривается.

— Ты оставил меня совершенно неудовлетворенным. Que egoista. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив, правда?

— Конечно, я… черт… хочу, — говорит Брок, морщась, когда Доминго нажимает пальцем на ссадину на щеке. — Ты просто… выглядел так, словно хотел, я не знаю, остаться один… Боже, Доминго, больно же!

Доминго впился всеми пальцами в его лицо. Руки Брока все это время, как ни странно, бездейственно висят по его бокам. Позже до него доходит, что он даже не пытается остановить Доминго.

— И ты просто оставил меня, когда ты был нужен мне? Ты это пытаешься сказать мне? Я не могу на тебя рассчитывать? No puedo confiar en ti? Я для тебя ничего не значу?

— Это неправда, — отвечает Брок, в его глазах собираются слезы. — О чем ты вообще говоришь? Просто… перестань, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста? — Брока бесит, с каким отчаянием звучит его голос, но, похоже, это ему помогает, потому что Доминго отпускает его лицо. — Прости, — начинает Брок. — Мне в самом деле очень жаль, слышишь? Я… я повел себя как мудак. Позволь мне загладить свою вину? — Брок пытается улыбнуться, но это больше похоже на гримасу. Он прикладывает массу усилий, чтобы не позволить слезам прорваться в его голос.

Доминго поднимает руку, которой царапал лицо Брока, к собственному рту, прижав большой палец к губам и накрыв остальными подбородок. Он смотрит на Брока взглядом, говорящим «продолжай».

Брок резко вдыхает и задерживает на несколько секунд дыхание, прежде чем медленно выдохнуть.  
— Я все для тебя сделаю, обещаю. Я только... Ты должен сказать, что ты хочешь. — Брок снова пытается улыбнуться, и в этот раз у него получается немного лучше. — Хорошо?

Доминго молча рассматривает его некоторое время, и Броку кажется, что проходят минуты, хотя, на самом деле, тишина не длится и одной. Барабаня пальцем по своей губе и прищурив глаз, Доминго выглядит так, будто находится в глубоких раздумьях. Неожиданно его манера поведения резко меняется, и он ярко улыбается, вводя Брока в ступор тем, с какой скоростью он перестает быть пугающим незнакомцем и как быстро становится тем Доминго, к которому Брок успел привыкнуть.

— Ладно, — говорит Доминго, и даже его голос звучит более знакомо. — Я знаю, что делать.

— Правда? — спрашивает Брок, не зная, что еще сказать.  — Хорошо? Что... что мне?

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — говорит Доминго и сползает вперед еще сильнее, пока его член не оказывается прямо перед лицом Брока. Доминго поднимает обе ноги, упираясь стопами в края столика. Брок почти не обращает внимание на его двуличие, но, прежде чем успевает прокомментировать, замирает, уставившись на круг розового силикона. — Тебе нравится? — почти застенчиво спрашивает Доминго.

Брок поначалу не понимает, как ответить. Лучшее, что ему приходит в голову, это привычно неловкое:  
— Мне нравится цвет?

Доминго хихикает и запускает пальцы в волосы Брока, мягко потянув за них, чтобы заставить Брока подвинуться еще ближе.  
— Ты знаешь, что это?

— Конечно, я знаю, что это, — фыркает Брок. — С чего мне не... не важно. Но зачем... она тут?

Доминго смеется, достаточно сильно, чтобы Брок почувствовал себя идиотом.  
— Eres gracioso. Она удерживает сперму внутри до подходящего момента.

Брок все равно не понимает. Его начинает нервировать этот факт.  
— И почему тебе захотелось... держать ее внутри?

— Потому что, — говорит Доминго, аккуратно обхватывая основание пробки кончиками пальцев. — Ты, mi amor, вылижешь ее.

Брока на мгновение накрывает шоком, и он не реагирует вообще, но затем пытается отодвинуться от Доминго. Попытка оказывается безуспешной, когда единственное, чего ему удается добиться, это заставить пальцы Доминго больно дернуть его за волосы. Это не Доминго потянул его — Брок виноват в этом сам.  
— Нет, — заявляет Брок. — Я не... ни за что.

— Почему нет? No has hecho esto antes? — Доминго медленно вытягивает пробку за основание. Его внимание полностью сосредоточено на движении силикона по телу, и на его лицо возвращается выражение удовольствия, которое Брок видел раньше.

— Конечно, делал, я... Боже, нет, этого я не делал, и не хочу. — Внимание Брока тоже принадлежит пробке, хотя он меньше доволен и больше зачарован. — Это не то, что я когда-либо хотел попробовать... сделать.

К тому моменту, когда Брок замолкает, Доминго полностью выводит кончик пробки из своей задницы. Пробка влажная и блестящая, а дырка Доминго сжимается от потери. Доминго вздыхает, выпуская изо рта тихое «оох», заставляя член Брока дернуться против его воли. Чертовы звуки, издаваемые Доминго.

Брок отрывает взгляд от задницы Доминго и смотрит на его лицо. Доминго слегка ухмыляется, закусив губу, его брови сведены на переносице, а с шеи по лицу расползается краснота.  
— Смотри, — говорит он, и Брок подчиняется.

Из задницы Доминго вытекает густая капля спермы. Теперь Брок зачарован ею; он смотрит, как она стекает ниже, смотрит, как Доминго собирает ее пальцем, и не двигается, когда Доминго подносит этот палец к его губам. Брок сводит глаза, глядя на него, и Доминго радостно смеется от этого.  
— Ты выглядишь ужасно глупо, — говорит Доминго. — Давай. Abierto.

Брок плотно стискивает губы. Когда Доминго подталкивает палец ближе, почти касаясь его губ, Брок отчаянно мотает головой.

Доминго щелкает языком.  
— Pareces un niño. Я совершенно не удивлен. Ты собираешься потратить ее впустую?

Брок ощетинивается на комментарий и делает ошибку, открыв рот, чтобы огрызнуться:  
— Я не маленький мальчик, я... мммф!  
Доминго пользуется возможностью, заталкивая палец в рот Брока и вытирая его об язык. Брок считал, что его стошнит от вкуса, но он просто выдумывает; на вкус это только сперма и ничего больше. Осознание этого щелкает выключателем в его голове — он потратил столько сил на сопротивление, и зачем? Ему знаком этот вкус, разница только в том, откуда он вытекает. В чем вообще смысл отказываться? Он пообещал, опять же, он пообещал сделать все, что захочет Доминго. А Доминго хочет этого.

Брок чувствует снова подступающие слезы. Он почти взял их под контроль, частично благодаря смене событий, но теперь они снова здесь (как всегда). Он заставляет себя, с сомнительным шансом на успех, не допустить их проливания. Смаргивая слезы с ресниц, он смотрит вверх на Доминго, и часть его более чем счастлива обнаружить, что Доминго наконец-то им доволен.

— Buen chico, — произносит Доминго, медленно толкая палец наружу и внутрь рта Брока. — Разве не приятнее быть послушным? Делать, как papi говорит?

Брок вздрагивает, услышав это слово, и чуть не кусает Доминго за палец. Доминго раздраженно цокает языком, вытаскивает палец и щелкает Брока по лбу. Брок вздрагивает и трет новое ушибленное место.  
— Прости, — бормочет он и ахает, когда Доминго тянет его за волосы, заставляя едва не распластаться лицом по своей заднице.

— Покажи мне, что тебе действительно жаль, ммм? — Доминго улыбается, и его глаза идут морщинками в уголках, и Брок забывает все, что происходило до этой секунды.

Брок неохотно отрывает взгляд от лица Доминго и смотрит на его задницу. Из его дырки вытекает еще немного спермы, совсем чуть-чуть. Возможно, Доминго использует свои мышцы, чтобы удерживать ее внутри. Пальцы Доминго мягко давят Броку на загривок, и он сокращает расстояние. Он неуверенно слизывает струйку семени, вызывая у Доминго довольный стон.

— Отлично, cariño. Продолжай. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я расскажу тебе секрет.

— Л'дно, — невнятно отзывается Брок. Он вылизывает остатки вытекшей спермы, ведя расправленным языком вверх прямо по дырке Доминго. Мышцы заметно напрягаются и расслабляются, выпуская еще одну порцию спермы; Брок быстро слизывает и ее. Это становится проще и естественней с каждым разом.

— Mi amor, — выдыхает Доминго. — Ты так хорошо себя ведешь. Espectacular. Но почему ты такой тихий?

Брок только пожимает плечами, уверенно водя языком по дырке Доминго. Когда он разводит его ягодицы в стороны и проталкивает кончик языка глубже внутрь, Доминго тихо ругается себе под нос и запускает обе руки в волосы Брока, почесывая его голову. Это посылает волны удовольствия вниз по позвоночнику Брока, и он ежится, комбинация испытываемых им ощущений грозит закоротить его мозг. Брок чувствует на вкус только сперму, определенно собственную; он знает ее вкус, у него есть привычка делать... подобное. Поэтому замечает и разницу. Брок останавливается и поднимает голову, вопросительно глядя на Доминго.

— Ты заметил, — ухмыляясь, говорит Доминго. — Я постарался сделать это особенным для тебя, cariño. Я забочусь о тебе. Видишь? Это для тебя.

Брок растерянно моргает, смущенный этим, но в то же время обрадованный. Ему сложно уложить мысли в голове в данный момент. Он понимает, что сделал Доминго, и что это было сделано специально для него, но соединить это в цепочку событий у него пока не получается. Брок только кивает и глазами спрашивает разрешения вернуться к своему занятию. В ответ Доминго аккуратно подталкивает его обратно вниз. Брок продолжает лизать, позволяя монотонным движениям успокоить себя. Через несколько минут Доминго передвигает ноги, устраивая их на плечах у Брока. Дополнительный вес причиняет неудобство, но Брок расправляет плечи и терпит. До него доносится звук стука по клавиатуре, но он едва отмечает его. Брок лижет и лижет, пока на вкус не остается только кожа, без следов спермы, и у него болит челюсть.

Чтобы ни издавало щелкающие звуки, оно замолкает, и в то же время Доминго убирает ноги с плеч Брока и бережно тянет его голову вверх за волосы. Броку кажется, что у него болит каждая клетка, от головы до ног. Доминго поднимает его на ноги, а затем опять тянет вниз, к себе на колени. Это странное ощущение — Брок почти полностью одет, а Доминго обнажен. К нему возвращаются прежние мысли о развитии событий, но они расплывчатые, и он не может точно их вспомнить, поэтому просто отбрасывает их в сторону и сворачивается в объятиях Доминго. Тот ласково берет Брока за подбородок и поворачивает лицо, чтобы глубоко и шумно поцеловать. Брок тихо ноет, особенно когда Доминго начинает глубоко вылизывать его рот. Доминго, наверное, чувствует только вкус спермы — а это должно было принадлежать только Броку, но Брок решает позволить ему. Что ему еще остается делать?

Когда Доминго разрывает поцелуй, он не отстраняется, их губы почти соприкасаются.  
— Это было восхитительно, amor, — говорит он, коротко лизнув губы Брока. — Fantástico. Правда?

Брок, покраснев до кончиков ушей, пожимает плечами. Он и в лучшие дни довольно застенчив, но сейчас это просто что-то запредельное. Слова подводят его постоянно, и это не... Брок даже не знает, как это назвать.

— Ты выглядишь таким сонным, — воркует Доминго. — Vamos a la cama. Хочешь, я тебя отнесу?

— Нет, — бормочет Брок в шею Доминго. Он не замечает, что практически растекся по Доминго. — Я сам могу дойти.

— Я вынужден не согласиться, — смеется Доминго. — Ven conmigo.

Брок почти спит, когда Доминго опускает его на кровать, такую же мягкую, как он помнит. Он едва замечает это. Последнее, что он чувствует, это прикосновение сильных рук, одна обвивает его за пояс, а другая вокруг груди, и ее пальцы скользят по его горлу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bájate = Слезай.  
> Que egoista = Весьма эгоистично.  
> No puedo confiar en ti? = Я не могу тебе доверять?  
> Eres gracioso = Ты смешной.  
> No has hecho esto antes? = Ты не делал этого раньше?  
> Abierto = Открывай.  
> Pareces un niño = Ты выглядишь как маленький мальчик.  
> Buen chico = Молодец.  
> Espectacular = Удивительно.  
> Vamos a la cama = Идем спать.  
> Ven conmigo = Пойдем со мной.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе появляется новый персонаж — Изабель. Присутствует гетеросексуальная связь между Изабель и Доминго. Брок находится с ними, но не участвует в действе. Если вас это беспокоит, вы можете пролистнуть эту часть. Изабель, вероятнее всего, больше не появится, но она объясняет резкую реакцию Брока на тот факт, что Джек трахается с женщинами. Нон-кон в тегах появился из-за того, что никто не спрашивал согласия Брока на участие в тройничке.
> 
> Перевод испанских фраз, как всегда, расположен в конце главы.

**Месяц спустя**

Брок сидит на диване, Доминго устроился головой у него на коленях. Они смотрят какой-то убогий фильм (точнее, Брок смотрит. Доминго последние сорок пять минут не отрывается от своего телефона). Это выглядит, как пустая трата роскошного телевизора — Брок мог бы посоветовать длинный список фильмов, которые отлично бы смотрелись на этом огромном экране. Но ему до сих пор кажется, что делится такими вещами еще рано.

Большим и указательным пальцем Брок потирает подбородок Доминго, скребя по волоскам, которые тот отращивает последние пару недель. Доминго не был уверен в своем желании отрастить бороду, но Броку она понравилась мгновенно. Доминго всегда ходил гладко выбритым, но щетина делает его более суровым (однако по-прежнему бесспорно красивым). Волосы на лице у Доминго, к вящей радости Брока, обнаружили рыжеватый оттенок. Брок не уверен, красит ли Доминго волосы — они разного цвета на голове и на лице, однако это живое доказательство, что хоть в чем-то Доминго не совершенен. (Ну и что, что это злорадство. Подумаешь.)

Они представляют из себя клубок конечностей на диване, и рука Брока выгнута под неудобным углом. Занятые телефоном руки Доминго подняты над лицом, опасно близко к тому, чтобы выбить Броку зубы, и это отвлекает того от почесывания щетинистого подбородка. Каждый раз, когда он замирает, Доминго издает недовольное нытье. Когда Брок увлекается фильмом достаточно, чтобы полностью забыть про Доминго, тот все-таки стучит телефоном ему по зубам.  
— Прости, детка, — рассеянно произносит Брок, возобновив скребущие движения по подбородку Доминго.

(Можно с какой-то долей уверенности утверждать, что Брок практически поселился у Доминго и заслужил право называть его ласковыми прозвищами. Он проводит у Доминго времени больше, чем у себя дома, его одежда занимает кучу места в его шкафу, в ванной поселилась его зубная щетка, и все такое.)

Фильм идет дальше, и в скором времени там появляется сцена секса. Это обычный секс, и Броку в основном скучно, за что он даже немного благодарен — если бы на экране трахались двое мужчин, он вряд ли сумел бы скрыть вполне ожидаемый стояк, а он, как бы смешно это ни звучало, совершенно не хочет сейчас трахаться. Он трахает Доминго почти каждый день, по несколько раз, с тех пор, как они начали встречаться. Это приятно, но очень утомительно.

Сцена в кино, меж тем, выглядит по-дурацки; камера постоянно меняет угол, на фоне раздаются слащавая музыка и тяжелое дыхание. Всё прикрыто плечами, ногами и руками. Основной фокус устремлен на женщину, что заставляет Брока внутренне закатить глаза. Могли хотя бы сиськи показать. Это, однако, заставляет Брока задаться вопросом, который он озвучивает раньше, чем успевает подумать:

— Ты бы стал трахать женщину?

Доминго с трудом отрывает взгляд от телефона (это можно считать подвигом, потому что он не уделял внимания ни Броку, ни фильму с той минуты, как они уселись) и смотрит вверх на Брока. Они смотрят друг на друга вверх ногами, и Брок почти улыбается, пока Доминго не отвечает на его вопрос:

— Я трахал.

Брок распахивает рот, глядя, как Доминго возвращает всё внимание телефону.

— Я… ты… я думал, что ты гей?

— Да, — отвечает Доминго. — Это просто секс.

Рассудок Брока с трудом пытается осознать эту концепцию, и хихиканье Доминго, от которого начинает трястись всё его тело, сильно сбивает с толку.

— Что? — в замешательстве спрашивает Брок. Телефон Доминго начинает его раздражать до такой степени, что он пытается отобрать его, но Доминго достаточно быстрый, чтобы избежать этого. Он вытягивает руки над головой и над коленями Брока, выставляя на показ грудь. (Если бы Брок не был настолько сбит с толку, он бы сумел оценить то, как футболка обтягивает рельефные мышцы.)

— Excusate, — произносит немного раздраженно Доминго, но досаду сбивает его неспособность прекратить смеяться.

Брок бормочет извинение и снова спрашивает:  
— Что такого смешного?

— Ты думаешь, в вагинах водятся, ну, — Доминго замолкает, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово. — Вши? — Он смеется еще сильнее от собственного предположения. — Dios mio. Тебе что, пять лет?

— Нет, — отзывается Брок, огорченный звучащей в собственном голосе надутостью. — Я просто думал, что, когда ты гей, ты не… Боже, забей уже.

— Нет, нет, — настаивает Доминго. — Dime mas.

— Да я просто среагировал на сцену в кино. Кому какое дело, чувак?

Доминго хмыкает и садится. Брок тут же чувствует некоторое облегчение от потери близости, потому что слишком смущен, но только до тех пор, пока Доминго не забирается к нему на колени, обнимая за плечи. Ощущение прижавшейся к нему груди приятно, да, но выражение лица Доминго — хищный изгиб губ и приподнятые брови — совершенно нет.

— Que es esto? Я наступил на больную мозоль, cariño? Ты звал меня деткой, такой ласковый, а теперь? Ты вынужден напоминать себе, что я мужчина?

Брок отводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Вовсе нет. Я просто подумал, что это странно. Я даже не знаю, почему я это спросил. Просто…

Брок замолкает на середине фразы, когда Доминго бесцеремонно отшвыривает телефон на диван и ловит руки Брока. Он опускает ладони Брока на свои бедра и медленно тянет вверх, держа за запястья. Это всегда заставляет рот Брока пересыхать подобно пустыне — толщина бедер Доминго и очевидная сила в его мышцах. Доминго продолжает вести ладонями Брока по своему телу, по подтянутому животу к рельефной груди. Брок не может удержаться от того, чтобы слегка сжать его мышцы, заставляя Доминго фыркнуть.

— Тебе нравится это? Конечно, тебе нравится. — Брок краснеет, по-прежнему избегая взгляда Доминго. — Ты бы хотел меня так же, если бы я был _женщиной?_ — Брок краснеет сильнее из-за акцента на этом слове. Он пытается отвести руки от груди Доминго, но тот достаточно крепко держит его запястья, чтобы Броку не удалось пошевелиться. — Что, если бы у меня были мягкие округлости вместо твердой мускулатуры, которая тебе так нравится? Я знаю, как тебе они нравятся. — Доминго толкается грудью в руки Брока, заставляя его тихо выругаться. — Что бы было, если бы они были мягче и круглее, ммм? Ты вообще когда-нибудь видел пару сисек? Se honesto.

— Конечно, видел, — огрызается Брок. Его телу до неуютного жарко. Несомненно, в этом полностью виноват слишком близко находящийся к нему Доминго, его мягкий и немного опасный тон голоса (как и испанский язык, всегда оказывающий на Брока однозначное влияние). — Кто не видел сиськи?

Доминго хватает Брока за подбородок, заставляя его поднять глаза и встретиться с ним взглядом. Брок отчаянно хочет отвернуться, но знает, что это обернется пощечиной, поэтому сохраняет зрительный контакт. Доминго улыбается, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, и этого не было, кажется, целую вечность, и оно того почти стоит — пока Доминго не целует его. Это больше похоже на сражение ртами, нет обычного изящества, нет тщательного контроля за губами и языком. Это дико и властно, и у Брока перехватывает дыхание. Он отвечает с такой же неистовостью, довольный, что неприятный разговор позабыт. Когда он полностью погружается в поцелуй, привыкнув к его грубости, Доминго меняет тактику. Он начинает… лизать лицо Брока? Плоскими, широкими прикосновениями языка от подбородка до губ, и Брок понятия не имеет, что происходит, пока до него не доходит.

— Фу, перестань, — стонет Брок, отпуская, наконец, грудь Доминго, чтобы оттолкнуть его от своего лица. Доминго вместо этого, смеясь, лижет Брока по щеке. — Серьезно, я знаю, что ты делаешь! Боже. Мерзость.

— Правда? — спрашивает Доминго, наконец останавливаясь. — Я думал, ты не догадаешься.

Брок кидает на него сердитый взгляд, вытирая слюну со щеки обернутым рубашкой кулаком. Доминго в ответ широко улыбается, заставляя растаять раздражение Брока. Он перестает пытаться отчистить лицо и, повинуясь импульсу, тянется снова поцеловать Доминго. Поцелуев вроде достаточно, чтобы отвлечь их обоих от разговора на тему секса с женщинами, так что…

Брок успевает прикоснуться ко рту Доминго губами, когда тот неожиданно вскакивает с его коленей и бросается к лежащему на подушке телефону.

— Espera, — произносит Доминго, неприятно задевая ногами Брока, когда падает на живот на диван. — У меня есть идея. — Брок не отвечает, сосредоточенный на пульсирующей боли в паху. Это не имеет значения, потому что Доминго набирает номер и ждет ответа на другом конце линии. Когда ему кто-то отвечает, Доминго становится настолько возбужденным, что сгибает ноги в коленях, едва не попав Броку по лицу. — Ты как чертова девочка-подросток, — бормочет Брок, тут же жалея о вырвавшихся словах, но чувствуя облегчение от того, что Доминго слишком занят разговором, чтобы услышать это.

— Изабель? — радостно произносит Доминго. — ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Мы так давно не общались!

Брок вздыхает, одной рукой подпирает голову, а второй обхватывает ноги Доминго. В этом уже давно нет ничего нового; Доминго почти всегда висит на телефоне, когда они не трахаются, но даже тогда случаются такие моменты. Брок уже почти привык к этому. Разговор идет через обмен любезностями и всякую ерунду, и Броку остается только смотреть фильм, который так и идет. Прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы он полностью потерял смысл происходящего, и сексуальная сцена давным давно кончилась. Брок закатывает глаза.

Через несколько минут разговора Доминго неожиданно слезает с дивана. К счастью, Брок в этот раз успевает увернуться от удара. Доминго в процессе расспрашивания этой неизвестной Изабель, свободна ли она сегодня вечером, кидает Броку жест «подожди» и уходит в другую комнату. Брок наблюдает за ним с огорчением. Он начинает пересматривать свое отношение к их перерыву в сексе.

Брок терпеливо ждет, больше прислушиваясь к голосу Доминго, чем к фильму. Он не очень отчетливо его слышит, чтобы понимать, о чем идет речь, однако, если судить по довольному голосу, похоже, что эта Изабель сегодня свободна. Брок задается вопросом, прогонит ли его Доминго. Он все еще не познакомился ни с кем из друзей Доминго, и он стесняется спрашивать. (Доминго и друзья Брока… это вообще не обсуждается. Брок приятельствует только с коллегами на работе; это не то место, где хочется с кем-то сблизиться.)

Разговор идет еще немного; когда Доминго возвращается в гостиную, он как раз прощается с Изабель.

— Значит, мы увидим тебя сегодня? Bueno! Okay, e vere entonces, — и он отключается.

— Так кто Иза… — начинает Брок, но его тут же прерывает Доминго, прыгающий и хлопающий в ладони, повизгивая от восторга.

— Estoy tan emocionado! Это лучший день в моей жизни! — Брок немного ошеломлен видом того, как кто-то весом в девяносто кило ведет себя как переевший сахара ребенок, но это зрелище в то же время невероятно милое. У него в голове снова вспыхивает предыдущий комментарий, и Броку хочется его повторить, но уже в шутку (в основном только чтобы загладить чувство вины за эти слова). Однако он не добирается до этого, потому что Доминго неожиданно стягивает его с дивана. Когда они встают друг против друга, Доминго хватает ладони Брока в свои и одаривает его самой блаженной улыбкой, какую Брок на нем когда-либо видел. — Ты встретишься с моим лучшим другом, cariño!

— Ладно, — выдыхает Брок. Если это означает, что Доминго будет ему так улыбаться, он готов встретиться с самим дьяволом.

— Ладно! — повторяет Доминго, берет лицо Брока в ладони и крепко целует, заставляя голову того закружиться. — Идем, подберем тебе одежду. Sera divertido!

Доминго берет Брока за руку и ведет по коридору в спальню, взахлеб говоря всю дорогу. Брок топает за ним, по-прежнему видя звезды и не имея ни малейшего понятия, что его ожидает.

*

Двумя часами позже от веселья не остается ни малейшего следа. Доминго не нравится абсолютно ничего из вещей Брока, он перемерил уже весь шкаф. Почти все, что Брок перевез из дома, забраковано, сначала вежливо, но теперь, когда Доминго ополовинил бутылку красного вина, он ведет себя совсем бестактно.

О да, Доминго стабильно напивается с того момента, как это всё началось, и Брок понятия не имеет, в чем причина.

— Фу, — ворчит Доминго, сделав глоток прямо из горла. — Esto esta feisimo. Y tambien esto. Todo lo que tienes es barato.

— Это дизайнерская, — огрызается Брок, вырывая рубашку из пальцев Доминго и швыряя ее в растущую кучу отвергнутых вещей. — Как и всё остальное.

Доминго внимательнее приглядывается к забракованной рубашке и издает удивленное хмыканье. Потом делает еще один глоток из бутылки, запрокинув голову, потому бутылка наполовину пуста. Из-за того, что они сидят на полу, и Доминго стремительно приближается к состоянию абсолютного опьянения, это движение едва не опрокидывает его на спину. Брок успевает подняться на колени и удержать Доминго, избежав попадания вина на свои вещи. Он осторожно забирает бутылку из пальцев Доминго и отставляет ее в сторону.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Брок, кряхтя от тяжести облокотившегося на него тела.

— Estoy bien, ¿Por que sigues preguntando? Nada me molesta, — отвечает Доминго к замешательству Брока, потому что он не задавал ему раньше этот вопрос.

— Потому что это уже вторая бутылка, и ты уже давно перестал говорить по-английски?

— El otro estaba medio lleno, — бормочет Доминго, прежде чем вникает в слова Брока, и медленно моргает. Сконфуженно улыбнувшись Броку, он говорит: — Ты прав. Прости, cariño, я даже не заметил.

— Ничего, — отвечает Брок, гладя Доминго по лбу. Тот исходит жаром, возможно, из-за алкоголя. — Я свободно на нем говорю. Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? У нас есть время на перерыв, она еще не скоро придет.

Доминго закрыл глаза, когда Брок его коснулся, но после упоминания Изабель он их распахивает и едва не роняет Брока на пол, подскочив и бросившись к своему шкафу.  
— Нет, — почти кричит он. — Мы должны найти то, что ты сможешь надеть. Я знаю, что у меня что-нибудь найдется.

Брок вздыхает, кажется, в десятый раз и хлопается на спину на гору своих вещей.  
— У меня такое чувство, будто мне предстоит знакомство с твоей мамой.

Доминго в ответ издает странный, полузадушенный звук. Брок изгибает шею, чтобы взглянуть на него и убедиться, что его сейчас не вырвет от всего выпитого. Доминго закрывает рот ладонью, и Брок на секунду думает, что того в самом деле сейчас стошнит, но оказывается, что Доминго пытается сдержать смех. Взяв себя в руки, Доминго проводит кончиками пальцев по губам и, не перестав ухмыляться, возвращается к шкафу.

— Рад, что тебе весело, — ворчит Брок, не тратя силы на вопрос.

Доминго мычит в ответ, а в следующее мгновение обзор Броку перекрывается фиолетовым облаком. Это шелковая рубашка, по стилю похожая на его собственную, но явно куда более дорогая.  
— Примерь это, а я пока поищу галстук.

— Я ненавижу галстуки, — ворчит Брок себе под нос. — Я с твоим другом встречаюсь или собираюсь на похороны?

Доминго кидает в его сторону взгляд, который Брок не может прочитать. В нем в равных пропорциях замешаны раздражение, обида и насмешка. Брок скидывает свою рубашку и надевает предложенную, едва не оторвав одну из пуговиц, когда Доминго швыряет в него пару джинсов. Когда Брок смотрит на них, то чуть не теряет дар речи.  
— Это не те, что стоят почти две тысячи долларов?

Доминго кривит губы и выглядит отвратительно самодовольным.  
— Конечно. — Он выбирает галстук из, кажется, сотни — серый и такой же дорогой на вид, как всё остальное. Он следит за тем, как Брок натягивает джинсы и заправляет в них рубашку. — Отлично. Выпрямись. Повернись.

Брок подчиняется, чувствуя себя куском мяса под пристальным взглядом. Доминго, шагнув к нему, расправляет воротник и разглаживает рубашку на спине. Брок наслаждается его прикосновениями, пока руки Доминго не спускаются ниже и не сжимают с силой его задницу.  
— Очень хорошо, cariño. — Брок заливается краской и тихо бормочет благодарность.

Доминго разворачивает его, и Брок краснеет еще сильнее от путешествующего по телу взгляда.  
— Я думал, у нас нет времени на перерыв, — говорит он. Доминго издает согласный звук из глубины горла и накидывает галстук ему на шею.  
— Нет, — подтверждает Доминго и прижимает Брока близко к себе, потянув за галстук. Воспользовавшись вздохом Брока, Доминго накрывает его рот, проталкивая язык вглубь. Поцелуй заканчивается слишком быстро, оставляя Брока тянущимся вперед за продолжением, однако Доминго заставляет его поднять подбородок и начинает завязывать узел. Теперь Брок ненавидит галстуки еще сильнее.

Закончив завязывать узел, Доминго с такой силой толкает его вверх, что это причиняет боль. Брок закашливается, на что Доминго усмехается. Взяв Брока за запястья, он отстраняется, чтобы оглядеть его.  
— Ты замечательно выглядишь, cariño. Я не смог бы сделать лучше. — Помолчав, он добавляет: — Наверное.

Брок фыркает, ослабляя галстук. Увидев, как Доминго шагает в сторону выхода из спальни, он идет за ним, растерянно спросив:  
— А ты переодеваться не будешь?

Доминго замирает как вкопанный, от чего Брок думает, что он просто забыл об этом, потому что алкоголь туманит его память. Оказывается, что тот действительно забыл, но вместо того, чтобы взять одежду, Доминго подбирает бутылку с вином.  
— Нет, — говорит он, поднимая бутылку, чтобы на просветит проверить, сколько там осталось. — То, что на мне надето, вполне нормально. — С этими словами он выходит из комнаты, присосавшись к вину.

Брок следует за Доминго, не уверенный, что еще ему делать. Он притворяется, что не замечает того, что Доминго двигается пошатываясь, однако запоминает этот факт.

Через секунду после того, как они заходят в гостиную, раздается дверной звонок.

— Carajo! — кричит Доминго, едва не роняя бутылку. Он бросается на кухню, видимо, чтобы спрятать бутылку в холодильник, и Брок готов поклясться, что слышит слова Доминго: — Какого хрена она так рано?

Он бегом возвращается из кухни, выглядя более лихорадочно, чем Брок когда-либо его видел. Доминго замирает перед входной дверью, когда звонок снова звучит, и Брок, как завороженный, смотрит за сменой выражения его лица и всего языка тела. Напряжение полностью его покидает, паника исчезает после быстрого вдоха-выдоха через нос. Когда он открывает дверь, он источает чистый восторг, однако Брок по-прежнему видит напряжение в его глазах.

Когда женщина заходит, Доминго приветствует ее, но это пролетает незамеченным для Брока.

Изабель, вероятно, самая красивая женщина, какую он когда-либо видел.

Светлые волосы струятся по ее спине плавными волнами, блестящие и почти золотые под сиянием солнца, льющегося в дверной проем. Голубые глаза, яркие, как полуденное небо, обрамлены идеальными черными крыльями. Полные губы накрашены сочно-красной помадой, выделяясь на фоне бледной кожи. Платье такого же красного тона очерчивает совершенные изгибы тела. Брок кидает на ее грудь и задницу лишь короткий взгляд, но может с уверенностью сказать, что одарена она по-божески. Она вряд ли выше ста шестидесяти, даже с учетом каблуков (Луи Витон, думает Брок, черт побери), и, когда она тянется, чтобы взять лицо Доминго в ладони, Брок изумленно отмечает, какие крошечные и изящные у нее руки.

— Привет, любимый, — произносит Изабель, и от низкого, вибрирующего голоса Брока всего перетряхивает. Доминго, выше ее почти на голову, вынужден согнуть колени, чтобы принять, как Брок ожидает, объятие, но вместо этого они целуются. Это дико, видеть, как Доминго целует женщину, пусть Брок никогда не видел и того, как Доминго целует другого мужчину. Они определенно отлично знают тела друг друга, взаимодействуя так, что Брок с трудом гасит приступ ревности. Это немного странно, целовать своего друга, но все люди разные, и они же все-таки не трахаются. (Их разговор всплывает в голове Брока, и он очень надеется, что они не трахались, однако, судя по происходящему… Боже.)

Размышления Брока обрываются, когда Изабель разрывает поцелуй. Она пристально всматривается в Доминго, взгляд голубых глаз скользит по его лицу. Они долгое время просто смотрят друг на друга, заставляя Брока чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Ты отращиваешь бороду? — спрашивает Изабель, наконец нарушая молчание.

Доминго ухмыляется и задирает подбородок для ее инспекции.  
— Да. Тебе нравится? По-моему, она делает меня более distinguido.

Изабель водит кончиками пальцев по волоскам на подбородке Доминго, и Брок замечает, что у нее на ногтях ярко-красный лак; кончики сильно сужаются, от чего похожи на когти, и они явно ненастоящие, но Брок обнаруживает, что его это не отталкивает.

Используя кончик одного длинного ногтя, Изабель проводит черту вниз по бороде Доминго. То, что происходит дальше, вгоняет Брока в ступор, он не знает, смеяться ему или нет.

Изабель фыркает, грубо и совершенно не по-женски, изданный ею звук резко контрастирует с ее образом. Он накрывает щеку Доминго ладонью, не заботясь о возможности поцарапать его кожу, и небрежно толкает его.  
— Ты выглядишь по-идиотски, — говорит она. — Мне нравится.

Брок фыркает, услышав это, и Изабель разворачивается на каблуках, используя лицо Доминго в качестве опоры, и в этот момент она наконец словно впервые замечает присутствие Брока. Ему кажется, что все происходит как при замедленной съемке: светлые волосы, качнувшись, ложатся ей на плечи, взгляд из мягкого становится резким и пронзительным, впиваясь в него. Изабель вздыхает при виде него, почти охает.  
— Ну, привет, — говорит она, и красные губы кривятся в ухмылке, совершенно не подходящей тонким чертам ее лица. — Так это новый мальчик?

Брок чуть хмурит брови в ответ на ее обращение и с трудом удерживает руки от желания ослабить узел на галстуке. Тот не сильно затянут, но чувство все равно незнакомое, и вкупе с вниманием Изабель доставляет множество неудобств. Словно прочитав его мысли, Изабель шагает к нему и берет галстук в ладонь. Она тянет, грубовато, но медленно, заставляя его согнуть колени, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне. (Ему приходится наклониться куда меньше, чем Доминго, и это тоже раздражает.)

— Вы играли в переодевания? — смеется Изабель, в этот раз по-настоящему смеется, звонко и чисто. — Для меня? Это мило.

Доминго согласно мычит в ответ.  
— Он хорошо выглядит, правда? Ему идет фиолетовый.

— Правда, — мурлычет Изабель. Она отпускает галстук Брока и берет в ладони его лицо. Она крутит его голову во все стороны, внимательно разглядывая его черты. Это у них общее, заставлять Брока чувствовать себя куском мяса. Брок не мешает ей, не уверенный, как реагировать. — Какой красивый мальчик. Улыбнись мне, а? Красиво улыбнись для меня?

Губы Брока вздрагивают, но не в улыбке. Он почти спрашивает у Доминго, какого хера не так с этой дамочкой, но передумывает. Он подчиняется, улыбаясь Изабель плотно сжатыми губами. Когда она приподнимает одну идеально выщипанную бровь, Брок чувствует, как его скулы заливает краска от смущения; этот жест так похож на Доминго, что ему почти жутко. Зная, чего она ждет, Брок скалит зубы в ухмылке, ощущающейся невероятно фальшивой, но ее, по-видимому, это устраивает. Изабель издает странный воркующий звук, ероша Броку волосы. К его полному замешательству, она запускает ему в волосы обе руки и тянет их в стороны, заставляя торчать пучками.  
— Такой миленький! Как маленький щеночек. Просто чудо.

Брок кидает на Доминго беспомощный взгляд, пока Изабель продолжает ерошить его волосы, но Доминго с позабавленным видом только пожимает в ответ плечом, держа руку на бедре.

Наигравшись наконец, Изабель поворачивается к Доминго и скрещивает руки.  
— Так кто из вас предложит мне выпить?

— Позволь мне, — отвечает Доминго, низко кланяясь. Проходя на кухню мимо Брока, он запускает ладонь в его волосы, легким движением устраняя весь нанесенный его прическе ущерб. Брок вздыхает и сдается, прекращая попытки что-нибудь исправить. Он наблюдает, как Изабель двигается к дивану (это просто чудо, как она может ходить на таких каблуках, думает Брок).

— Иди сюда, — говорит Изабель, и Брок нерешительно садится на другой конец дивана, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, что он стремится находиться как можно дальше от нее. Изабель милостиво позволяет ему это. Она скрещивает ноги и складывает руки на бедре.  
— Итак, — произносит она, и Брок деревенеет, неожиданно вынужденный поддерживать разговор с другом Доминго в отсутствие того. — Сколько он уже выпил?

Брок открывает рот для ответа, когда с кухни доносится оглушительный грохот. Парой секунд позже раздается смех (или плач? Броку кажется, что это какая-то смесь смеха со слезами), сопровождаемый новым грохотом и проклятиями на смеси английского и испанского.

— А вот и ответ, — говорит Изабель. — Становится хуже с каждым моим визитом. Я его не понимаю. — Брок готов с ней согласиться, хотя и по другим причинам.

— Так, — бодро произносит Изабель, заставляя Брока занервничать из-за блеска в ее глазах. — Как тебя зовут?

— Доминго не сказал, как меня зовут?

— Он сказал. Но я хочу услышать это от тебя, — отвечает Изабель, и каким-то образом ее взгляд становится еще пронзительнее.

— Брок. — Изабель мычит, подсказывая продолжать. — Рамлоу.

После короткой паузы Изабель внезапно начинает смеяться.  
— Брок Рамлоу? Серьезно?

Брок вздыхает и с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатывать глаза, совершенно привычный к подобной реакции.  
— Серьезно.

— Черт побери, — выдыхает Изабель между смешками. — Брок Рамлоу. Звучит как имя злодея из комиксов. Нравится ли мне? Безусловно.

— Это неожиданно, — бормочет Брок. Он выплескивает свое раздражение в очередной попытке привести волосы в порядок. Боже, порой он хочет просто сбрить половину.

Изабель добродушно вздыхает и проводит пальцами под глазами, стараясь не размазать макияж.  
— Ох, прости. Я всякие имена от своих клиентов слышала, но это уж просто ни в какие рамки.

...Клиентов?

— Кем ты работаешь? — спрашивает Брок.

— Я доминатрикс, — небрежно отвечает Изабель. — Ты?

Брок почти забывает ей ответить, что вполне объяснимо, так как его рассудок пожирают языки пламени. Она просто… взяла и вот так сказала это? Что, черт побери, вообще за штука — доминатрикс? Брок не собирается спрашивать, но, боже, как только он попадет домой, сразу залезет в гугл. Придя в себя, он обнаруживает, что Изабель терпеливо ждет его ответ.

— Эм, — запинается он. — Это секретная работа. Думаю, достаточно сказать, что я работаю на правительство.

Изабель выглядит так, словно собирается вытянуть из него больше информации, и даже открывает рот и набирает воздуху, но тут наконец в комнату возвращается Доминго. С его появлением все настроение меняется, и Изабель с Броком переносят на него все свое внимание. Выглядя немного замотанным, Доминго изо всех сил старается удержать в руках три напитка. Сначала он протягивает Броку его пиво, и тот не может сдержать румянца на скулах от удовольствия, что Доминго поухаживал сначала за ним. Изабель получает мартини, ее пальцы касаются пальцев Доминго на тонкой ножке бокала. (Броку все равно. Честно.) Доминго садится на диван между ними, в процессе делая глоток из своего (под край налитого) бокала с вином. Брок чувствует исходящий от него жар и задается вопросом, неужели Доминго, будучи на кухне, выпил еще, и, если это правда, то почему? Брок вспоминает все время, проведенное ими вместе до этого дня, и Доминго никогда так себя не вел, тем более не позволял себе столько пить. Он неплохо с этим справляется, учитывая все обстоятельства, все-таки у него более высокая устойчивость к алкоголю, чем у Брока.

— Что там случилось? — спрашивает Изабель, покручивая свой напиток.

— О, nada, — говорит Доминго, но в его голосе звучит намек на сконфуженность, словно ему стыдно за то, что они его слышали. — Мне нужно перестроить кухню, всё всегда в таком беспорядке, ничего не могу поделать с этим. Как вы тут, познакомились?

— Да! — бодро отвечает Изабель. — А как вы двое познакомились?

Брок пытается ответить, но Доминго опережает его.

— На работе, — говорит он, удивив Брока тем, с какой легкостью с его губ стекла ложь. Брок хотел ответить честно, однако, подумав, решает, что ему кажется разумной идея сохранить в тайне тот факт, что они познакомились через интернет.

Изабель отпивает из своего бокала и смотрит на Доминго поверх края.  
— То есть, ты продал ему что-то, а потом решил, что хочешь продлить знакомство? Мобильники превратились в афродизиаки?

— Не все ебут своих клиентов, princesa, — резко говорит Доминго, опрокидывая махом почти полбокала. Изабель в ответ улыбается, но Брок замечает, что ее глаза остаются жесткими. Когда Доминго останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, Брок мягко забирает бокал из его рук и отставляет на кофейный столик. Продолжая держать его за руку, Брок поворачивается к Изабель.

— Я дал ему свой номер, — говорит Брок. — И оказался достаточно удачливым, чтобы он мне перезвонил, только и всего.

Изабель одаривает его взглядом, как будто видит сквозь кожу и мышцы до самых костей, и с лица Брока уходит даже подобие улыбки. Он смотрит на Доминго, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше с такой степенью его опьянения, и от открытого выражения лица Доминго у Брока захватывает дух. Доминго смотрит на него со взглядом, абсолютно противоположным Изабель: это выражение благодарности, бесконечно искренней и совершенно не похожей на обычный вид Доминго. В этом выражении светится что-то, почти похожее на любовь, и, если бы Брок не держал свое пиво (а Изабель не было с ними в комнате), он бы взял лицо Доминго в ладони и поцеловал.

А затем, к обоюдному удивлению и Брока, и Изабель, Доминго почти вскарабкивается на него и сам целует. Выходит неряшливо, неуклюже, и совершенно не помогает успокоить возрастающую тревогу Брока; Доминго ведет себя непредсказуемо с момента его звонка Изабель, продолжает пить и быть эксцентричным, и Брок начинает приходить к выводу, что всё это — из-за Изабель.

Брок пытается ответить на поцелуй, пока его рассудок не догоняет тело, и он вспоминает, что Изабель находится в одной комнате с ними. Он отстраняется от Доминго, собираясь напомнить ему о правилах приличия в присутствии гостьи, но это только приводит к тому, что Доминго впивается губами и зубами в его шею. Брок смотрит над его плечом на Изабель, готовясь извиниться за поведение Доминго, в то же время пытаясь мягко удержать его руки над уровнем своей талии, но то, как Изабель на них смотрит, заставляет Брока замолчать.

Ее лицо похоже на маску, и это немного жутко. Голубые глаза пусты, брови ничего не выражают, как и ровная линия губ. Ее внимание направлено на Доминго, и остается направленным на него добрые тридцать секунд, что позволяет Броку натянуть на себя такое же нейтральное выражение лица, когда взгляд Изабель наконец перемещается на него. В ту же секунду она улыбается, меняя выражение маньяка-убийцы во что-то более приятное. Доминго пользуется тем, что Брок отвлекся на Изабель, и с силой кусает его за шею, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Вы, парни, такие милые, — говорит Изабель, подмигивая Броку, пока тот пытается остановить Доминго от попыток потереться лицом о свою шею. Это только дает Доминго возможность укусить Брока за пальцы, которую он, разумеется, не упускает.  
  
— Какого черта с тобой творится? — растерянно бормочет Брок, сдаваясь и наклоняя голову, чтобы дать Доминго свободный доступ к шее.

— Он вусмерть пьян, золотко, — любезно подсказывает Изабель. — Полагаю, что ты не так давно его знаешь, чтобы успеть увидеть эту его сторону.

Брок в ответ лишь бросает сердитый взгляд, не в силах придумать что-то еще. Изабель фыркает, и Брок хочет сказать ей, чтобы она уже определилась и начала вести себя либо как леди, либо как мужик.

Изабель встает, расслабленно держа в пальцах бокал мартини. Она подходит к ним, стуча каблуками по полу, и Брок уверен, что только этот звук заставляет Доминго притормозить и перестать засасывать кожу у него на шее.

— Я разберусь с этим, — произносит Изабель, протягивая Броку бокал. — Будь лапочкой и налей мне новую порцию, ммм? Я знаю, что с ним делать, когда он в таком состоянии.

Брок хмурится, готовый послать к чертям вежливость и сказать ей всё, что он думает о ее выборе слов, но Доминго выдавливает из него весь воздух, крепко сжимая.

— Нет, — ноет Доминго. — Я умру, если ты уйдешь.

— Какая трагедия, — сухо комментирует Изабель, присаживаясь на корточки возле дивана. Брок прослеживает взглядом за ее декольте; ее грудь практически выпадает из платья. Изабель ловит его за разглядыванием и снова подмигивает. Предположение, что он смотрит на нее по какой-то иной причине, кроме рефлекса, заставляет Брока испытывать крайнюю степень неудобства, и он радуется, когда Изабель возвращает свое внимание к Доминго.

— Ну же, papi, — воркует Изабель. — Мы здесь все заботимся друг о друге. — Она вжимает бокал в лицо Брока и смотрит на него с говорящим взглядом. Брок морщит нос из-за крепкого запаха джина, но берет бокал, старательно избегая пальцев Изабель. Он однобоко обнимает Доминго, целует его в висок (все время удерживая зрительный контакт с Изабель, что не так-то просто) и наконец выбирается из хватки Доминго. Взгляд на лице у того едва не заставляет Брока послать Изабель самой налить себе выпить. Карие глаза Доминго обычно хищно посверкивают, едва смягчаемые длинными пушистыми ресницами, но сейчас эти же самые глаза выглядят мягче, больше, невиннее. Он смотрит на Брока так, словно действительно умрет без него, и Брок знает, что все дело в выпивке, но ему все равно чертовски сложно оставить его наедине с Изабель.

— Двигайся, — говорит Изабель, щелкая пальцами. — Я не могу тратить на это всю ночь. Для тоскливых взглядов будет время, когда я смогу себя чем-нибудь занять. Ты когда-нибудь был третьим колесом, или ты слишком занят на супер-геройской службе? Ну же, давай.

Брок встает раньше, чем она замолкает, не доверяя самому себе, что сможет удержаться от резких комментариев.

— Спасибо, — кидает Изабель ему в спину.

— Сука, — бормочет себе под нос Брок, убедившись, что ушел из ее зоны слышимости.

Брок опускает стакан на стойку и начинает искать ингредиенты для новой порции мартини. Он намеренно тратит на это больше времени, чем нужно, злокозненно забыв положить оливку, которых в холодильнике предостаточно.  
— Просто охуеть, — бурчит Брок, смешивая напиток. — Она даже не настолько… — он замирает. Каким словом вообще описывают привлекательную женщину? Горячая?.. Симпатичная, решает он, или красивая. При всей ее грубости, она все-таки маленькая и хрупкая, и слово, которым он мог бы описать мужчину, ей просто не подходит.

Прежде чем вернуться с напитком, Брок ослабляет узел на галстуке.

Сделав вдох и успокоившись, он идет в гостиную.

Когда он видит то, что там происходит, он едва не роняет бокал. Через секунду, осознав сцену, он осушает его в один глоток.

Доминго лежит на диване, Изабель сидит на его коленях. Ее платье спущено так, что теперь груди находятся на свободе. Доминго сжимает их обеими руками, скользя большими пальцами по соскам, и Брок на секунду зависает, отмечая, насколько они розовые. Когда ему удается отвести взгляд, он осознает, что Доминго с Изабель целуются, и Изабель явно ведет. Она разрывает поцелуй, отталкивая лицо Доминго, зажав подбородок, и у Брока вскипает кровь, когда он видит, что она потирает волоски на бороде Доминго большим и указательным пальцем.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, злодей-из-комиксов, — поет Изабель. — Не стесняйся, иди сюда.

Брок опускает бокал на ближайшую поверхность и делает несколько шагов к дивану на голос Изабель раньше, чем осознает это. Он крепко зажмуривается и трет лицо ладонью. Как она это вытворяет?

— Нууууу же, — ноет Изабель, ухитряясь при этом не звучать как капризный ребенок. — Присоединяйся к нашему веселью. Ты… нет, прекрати это. Плохой papi.

Брок видит, как Доминго пытается сесть и взять в рот один из сосков Изабель. Она хватает его за запястья и поражает Брока тем, что с силой толкает их в подлокотник. Доминго от этого врезается в подлокотник еще и головой, и Изабель наклоняется, чтобы утешить его поцелуями, хотя и продолжает открыто усмехаться.

Брок может только наблюдать за ними. Его ноги кажутся вареными макаронинами, сердце колотится как бешеное, словно оно вот-вот взорвется. Он заметил искрящее между ними напряжение, как только Изабель вошла в дом, и Доминго говорил, что раньше спал с женщинами, однако не говорил, что спал со своей подругой и… это было последним, что Брок мог ожидать, но в то же время он был не слишком удивлен, но делать это прямо у него на глазах? Господи боже.

— Иди к нам, — повторяет Изабель. — Доминго соскучился по тебе.

Брок напрягается. Он вспоминает, как Доминго смотрел на него, когда ему пришлось уйти, каким брошенным он выглядел, что он сказал. Брок поднимает руку, чтобы вцепиться в собственное предплечье, делает глубокий вдох и шагает к дивану.

— Вот и ты, — произносит Изабель, увидев его. Она изгибает спину, выставляя грудь, и Брок пытается игнорировать, как она колышется, пока Изабель елозит на коленях у Доминго. Тот не пропускает этого движения, толкается бедрами вверх, и Изабель впивается ногтями в его запястья за это. Доминго издает жалобный звук, заставляя Брока заговорить, не подумав.

— Не нужно быть с ним такой жестокой, — произносит он, тут же жалея о сорвавшихся словах. Жестокой? Черт.

Изабель фыркает и давит ногтями еще сильнее.  
— А зачем еще я здесь, глупый? Посмотри на него. Ему нравится, когда я поступаю с ним жестоко.

Брок думает возразить, но, послушавшись, смотрит на Доминго и видит, что она права. Зрачки у того растекшиеся, все лицо заливает краснота, и Брок не уверен, что вся она из-за алкоголя, рот приоткрыт, придавая чувственность его облику.

— Он думает, что он большой внушительный доминант, — говорит Изабель. — У него такие шикарные мускулы, да? — Она отпускает запястья Доминго, и Брок видит на коже следы от ее ногтей. Изабель оглаживает грудь Доминго ладонями. — Чистая показуха. Он одинок. — Изабель снова смотрит на Брока. — Не так одинок, как ты, по-своему, знаешь?

— Неправда, — вмешивается Доминго, удивляя обоих и заставляя их перевести внимание на него. — Я ни дня в своей жизни не был одиноким. — У него уверенный голос, но он проглатывает слова, из-за выпивки и возбуждения. Броку виден бугор в штанах Доминго, и ему приходится давить чувство зависти, что Изабель может его ощущать, а он — нет.

— Заткнись, — Изабель смеется. Ее смех перетекает в стон, когда Доминго снова берет в руки ее грудь. Изабель обхватывает его руки и сводит их так, что теперь они вместе сдавливают ее грудь. У Доминго огромные ладони, но даже их не хватает, чтобы вместить эти раздутые сиськи. Брок знает, что это считается хорошей чертой, но на деле у него это не вызывает никакого интереса. Его больше волнует тот факт, что Доминго трогает ее с явным знанием ее тела.

— Хочу трахнуть, — хрипло произносит Доминго, — вас обоих.

У Брока холодеет в животе. Он не… только не с…

— Но нам придется перебраться для этого в спальню, глупенький, — отвечает Изабель. — Твоя гигантская идиотская кровать для этого подходит куда больше.

— Моя кровать восхитительна, — огрызается Доминго и зарывается лицом в ее груди. — Ты просто завидуешь. — Это звучит заглушено.

Изабель нежно улыбается и, когда она смотрит на Брока, ее улыбка становится шире. Брок стискивает пальцы на своем плече.

— Встретимся там, да? Мамочке надо побыть наедине со своим любимчиком.

У Брока отвисает челюсть.  
— Чт… что… что?..  
Ему так и не удается сказать больше, когда Изабель начинает гоготать.

— Ох, черт побери, — говорит Изабель, убирая руки от своей груди, чтобы легко хлопнуть Доминго по лицу, дожидаясь, пока он не посмотрит вверх. — Ты не сказал ему, какими извращениями увлекаешься? Он вообще знает, чем я занимаюсь? — Она замолкает, вглядываясь в лицо Доминго. Брок понятия не имеет, о чем тот думает, но Изабель его читает с очевидной легкостью. — Так, сказал, но не всё. Боже мой. Это прелестно. Я тебя обожаю. — Она тискает Доминго за щеки, и тот ворчит в ответ. Изабель снова смотрит на Брока нечитаемым взглядом.

— Иди. Мы сейчас придем.

Брок беспомощно смотрит на Доминго в ожидании объяснений. Тот коротко ему улыбается, в уголках собираются морщинки, но вид у него виноватый.

— Сделай, как она говорит, cariño. Для меня?

Брок замирает на секунду и затем кивает. Он ждет, пока Доминго не выдыхает ему тихое «спасибо», разворачивается на каблуках и уходит в спальню. Войдя туда, он закрывает за собой дверь и приваливается к ней спиной, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать слезы, подступившие к глазам в ту же секунду, как он отвернулся.

Он идет к кровати на дрожащих ногах, трясущимися руками развязывая и срывая с себя галстук. Затем швыряет его куда-то и бессильно садится на кровать.

Черт бы всё побрал.

Кто она, черт возьми, такая? Кто она ему? Почему она так действует на… на них обоих? Ладно, она доминатрикс, и Брок имеет смутное представление, что это, но как она просто… как это вообще работает? Что будет, когда они закончат то, что там делают, и придут в спальню? Неужели он должен… боже, он не хочет ее трахать. Трахнуть Доминго было бы неплохо, он делал это множество раз, и, может быть, будет стрёмно делать это на глазах у Изабель, но если Доминго захочет этого, Брок справится. Определенно. Он сделает что угодно для Доминго, это совершенно ясно. Господи, да какого же хрена?

Смех Изабель разносится по коридору, и Брок пугается, что она сейчас войдет, но потом понимает, что она просто смеется очень громко.

Брок вздыхает и падает на спину в постель.

Когда они, наконец, приходят, он не может с уверенностью сказать, сколько прошло времени. Он не встает, когда слышит скрип двери, вместо этого просто устало поворачивает голову, но, когда видит Изабель, подскакивает с такой скоростью, что чуть не падает с кровати, потеряв равновесие.

Она абсолютно голая.

Брок не может отвести взгляд от ее тела. Она невероятно округлая, похожая формами на песочные часы, узкая талия плавно перетекает в широкие бедра. Его взгляд наталкивается на лобковые волосы; Брок удивлен, поняв, что там они такого же натурального светлого цвета, лишь на тон темнее, чем на голове.

— Пришлось повозиться, — говорит Изабель. Брок видит, что Доминго вяло тащится за ней, держась за ее руку. На нем нет рубашки, и всю шею и грудь покрывают отметки помадой. — Не извиняюсь.

Брок не отвечает, не доверяет себе открывать рот, чтобы не брякнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Только сглатывает и кивает. Изабель отпускает руку Доминго, чтобы провести пятерней по своим волосам, все еще сохраняющим приличный вид, что так же удивляет Брока. Изабель шагает за спину Доминго и подталкивает его к кровати. Он чуть не заваливается на Брока, но тот вовремя успевает его поймать, обхватывая за пояс, и Доминго цепляется ладонями за его плечи.

Изабель подходит к комоду Доминго и начинает рыться в ящиках. Брок вопросительно смотрит на Доминго, без слов спрашивая, что нужно делать, пока они ждут.

— Она немного чокнутая, — шепчет Доминго, прищурив один глаз, заставляя Брока закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Доминго ласково улыбается в ответ, пока его внимание не привлекает голос Изабель.

— Где твой вибратор? — спрашивает она, и Доминго отпускает Брока, чтобы видеть, что она делает.

— В другом ящике, — отвечает Доминго, и Изабель быстро находит его. Брок может только нахмуриться при виде громадной штуковины. Он вообще поместится в вагину?

— Проверь, батарейки работают? — Изабель бросает Доминго игрушку, и Брок впечатлен, что тот его ловит — даже в состоянии опьянения у него отличные рефлексы.

Доминго щелкает кнопкой в основании вибратора. Ничего не происходит, и он пару раз стучит по основанию ладонью, что помогает — игрушка оживает, явно на самой высокой скорости, издавая столько шума, сколько Брок никогда не слышал.

— Я скучала по этому славному звуку, — вздыхает Изабель, заставляя Доминго фыркнуть. Он выключает вибратор и тяжело оседает рядом с Броком, опираясь ладонью на его бедро. Брок гасит желание накрыть ладонь Доминго своей.

— У тебя еще осталась ванильная смазка? О боже, да! — восклицает Изабель, вынимая пузырек и открывая крышку, чтобы понюхать. Она идет к кровати, на ходу выдавливая смазку на кончик пальца. Подойдя ближе, она мажет смазкой по носу Доминго, хихикая от того, как он скашивает глаза на переносице, а потом корчит раздраженную мину. Прежде чем она убирает руку, Доминго ловит ее за запястье и вбирает ее палец в рот, надувая щеки и посасывая, глядя вверх сквозь ресницы. Изабель тихо вздыхает, ее голубые глаза темнеют, и Броку кажется, что они похожи на воды ночного океана.

Доминго открывает рот и ведет языком вдоль по пальцу Изабель. Его губы кривятся в улыбке, глаза блестят от возбуждения, когда он смотрит на Изабель, и ее выражение почти зеркально. Рука Доминго по-прежнему лежит на бедре Брока, и тот наслаждается прикосновением целых полторы секунды, пока Изабель не кидает пузырек со смазкой на середину кровати и не набрасывается на Доминго, втягивая во властный поцелуй. Брок смещается на несколько сантиметров, увеличивая расстояние между ними, как никогда радуясь тому, насколько огромная у Доминго кровать.

Брок пытается смотреть в сторону, держа в поле зрения дверь и думая, удастся ли ему уйти по-тихому, когда его внимание привлекает знакомый звук застонавшего Доминго. Когда Брок смотрит на них, то обнаруживает, что Изабель сжимает между зубами его язык, заставляя его вздрагивать. Ее волосы свисают занавесью вокруг ее лица, концами касаясь щек Доминго. Это выглядит неправильным для Брока, их длина и цвет, они не должны быть… такими. Когда Изабель и Доминго сливаются во французском поцелуе, переплетаясь языками с влажными, хлюпающими звуками, Брок отодвигается еще немного, совершенно уверенный в своем желании оставить их наедине. Голос Изабель заставляет его замереть.

— Милый? — говорит Изабель, и ее голос звучит в неправильном направлении от того, что она обращается к Доминго. — Напомни, как его имя?

— Брок, — беззвучно выдыхает Доминго, пытаясь заставить Изабель повернуться к себе лицом.

— Точно, злодей из комикса, — смеется Изабель, от чего Брок каменеет от ярости. — Ты не мог бы смазать для меня вибратор? Я здесь немного занята.

Глаза Брока распахиваются от шока, но вместо того, чтобы поддаться злости, он сводит брови в замешательстве, смешанном с отвращением — как можно считать другом кого-то вроде этого?

— Я могу, — вмешивается Доминго, но Изабель останавливает его, хватая за запястья и кладя его ладони себе на грудь.

— Нет, ты тоже занят, — говорит она, отпуская его запястья. Она поднимает с постели игрушку и смазку и бросает Броку, который бездумно их ловит. — Спасибо, — говорит она, ухмыляясь и снова втягивая Доминго в поцелуй.

Брок стискивает зубы и делает то, что велено. Ваниль пахнет приторно-сладко, он покрывает вибратор по всей поверхности, стараясь не попасть себе на руки. Он не удивится, если в дальнейшем запах ванили для него всегда будет ассоциироваться с дерьмом.

Закончив, он держит вибратор за основание большим и указательным пальцем. Он ждет, наблюдая, как Изабель с Доминго лапают друг друга, потом громко прочищает горло. Изабель забирает игрушку, даже не разрывая поцелуя и не глядя в сторону Брока, и тот почти впечатлен. (Почти.)

Изабель отрывается от рта Доминго только для того, чтобы проложить дорожку поцелуев по груди и животу Доминго. Тот тяжело дышит, его глаза закрываются, пока Изабель не роняет вибратор на постель. Доминго тут же распахивает глаза и выпрямляется с огорченным выражением.

— Мы можем не портить мои простыни, por favor, Isobella?

Изабель отвечает тем, что дергает его джинсы с такой силой, что пуговица отрывается и улетает через комнату. В ответ на возмущенный взгляд Доминго она произносит:  
— Ты же знаешь, как я люблю ломать свои игрушки.

Доминго смотрит на нее так, словно хочет сломать ей шею, но Изабель стаскивает с него джинсы, освобождая его член.

— Вот, наконец-то, и он, — вздыхает Изабель и толкает ноги Доминго в стороны, чтобы устроиться меж его коленей. — Боже, он у тебя как у чертова коня. Ты им трахал нашего злодейского малыша из комиксов? Спорю, он плакал.

Брок в секунде от того, чтобы встать и уйти, но Доминго удивляет его.

— Dios mio, оставь его в покое, — говорит он. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты хоть раз с кем-то смогла поладить.

— Что я такого сказала? — невинно отзывается Изабель. — Он выглядит плаксой.

Доминго закатывает глаза, подбирает вибратор и, с приподнятой бровью, протягивает его Изабель.

— Может, продолжим?

— Разумеется, — чинно отвечает Изабель. — Я забыла, какой ты жадный. Боже, почему мы не делаем это чаще?

— Ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки, — ровно говорит Доминго.

Брок начинает в очередной раз задаваться вопросом, какие отношения связывают этих двоих.

Изабель откидывает волосы, мотнув головой, и устраивается между разведенными ногами Доминго.  
— Моя вина, — говорит она и одним движением заталкивает вибратор в Доминго почти до самого основания.

— Ох! — вскрикивает Доминго, падая на спину и стискивая в кулаках простыни. — Ты умрешь, если перестанешь вести себя как сука? — выдавливает он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ой-ёй-ёй, — тянет Изабель, медленно заталкивая вибратор до конца. — Как будто в твоей заднице не побывали хуи побольше этого раз сто. Причем одновременно.

Прежде чем Доминго успевает ответить, Изабель щелкает выключателем. Это производит на Доминго эффект, какого Брок никогда раньше не видел, сколько бы раз его ни трахал. Все тело Доминго выгибается, глаза закатываются в экстазе. Его стопы скользят по постели, а член красиво подрагивает, сочась смазкой на живот. Изабель сжимает его член у основания, вырывая из Доминго высокий пронзительный стон, заставляющий собственный член Брока задергаться.

— Ты такой симпатичный, когда не корчишь из себя заносчивую королеву, — говорит Изабель, смеясь от того, что Доминго в ответ может только стонать, стискивая челюсти от досады на собственное тело, предающее его. Его бедра толкаются вверх, и Изабель использует свободную руку, чтобы впиться в кожу ногтями.

— Я знаю, что ты еще не готов кончить, — говорит она. — Ты просто устраиваешь спектакль. Ты ведешь себя хорошо, только когда хочешь, да? Хороший мальчик для мамочки. — Изабель по слогам произносит последнее слово. Это оказывает нужный эффект, и у Брока распахиваются глаза и ускоряется сердце при виде реакции Доминго.

— Mami, — зовет тот, и его бедра снова пытаются податься вверх, не взирая на впивающиеся в тело ногти Изабель. — Трахни меня, пожалуйста? Me duele.

— Тебе очень больно? Хочешь, чтобы мамочка поцеловала бо-бо? — воркует Изабель, наклоняясь вперед и целуя головку члена. От ее помады остается красный след, и он кажется чуждым Броку.

Доминго издает полный разочарования звук.  
— Нет, — требует он. — Трахни меня.

— Цыц, — не слишком зло отвечает Изабель. — Нетерпеливый. — Она поднимается оседлать Доминго, нависая над его членом. Брок выбирает этот момент, чтобы вмешаться.

— Ты сделаешь это… ты не… — он замолкает, жалея, что заговорил, когда оба они вопросительно смотрят на него. — Ты не возьмешь презерватив?

— У Изабель не может быть детей, — отвечает Доминго, и Брока словно кнутом бьет по спине от того, как быстро Доминго переключается; его голос звучит абсолютно иначе, чем когда они… игрались. — Это может быть также причиной ее грубости.

— Иди на хуй, скотина, — ядовито говорит Изабель. Она хватает член Доминго и так грубо тянет на себя, что Брок и Доминго оба издают расстроенные звуки. Доминго, однако, тут же стонет, когда Изабель опускается на его член. — Не смей разговаривать с матерью так, — насмешливо продолжает Изабель.

Брок ждет, что Доминго извинится, но взгляд его прикован к тому месту, где их тела соединяются. Он никогда… он смотрел порно, кто не смотрел, но никогда не видел этого вживую. Его почти завораживает зрелище того, с какой природной легкостью тело Изабель открывается, принимая в себя член Доминго. Когда она начинает двигаться, поднимаясь и опускаясь навстречу его толчкам, к Броку возвращается чувство ревности. Брока бесит это, бесит, как хорошо они смотрятся вместе.

Он отбрасывает эти мысли, когда в глазах опять начинают собираться слезы. Он не будет плакать, не перед ними. Ни перед кем.

Придя в себя и взглянув на происходящее перед собой, он жалеет, что не остался в глубине своих мыслей.

Изабель плюет Доминго в рот.

Их соединяет нить слюны, текущая с поджатых губ Изабель на язык Доминго, высунутый на всю длину. Доминго, похоже, в восторге, его глаза полуприкрыты, руки гуляют по ее телу. Когда нитка слюны обрывается, падая ему на щеку, Изабель наклоняется, чтобы языком отправить ее в рот Доминго, без сомнения, чувствуя их перемешивающийся вкус. Брок не понимает этого, не хочет этого понимать, но Доминго этим наслаждается, если судить по тому, как он продолжает в нее толкаться.

— Ты такой развратный, — произносит Изабель в рот Доминго. — Такой плохой. Отвратительный. Кто научил тебя быть таким плохим?

— Тебе тоже это нравится, — отвечает Доминго, пряча лицо в ее шею.

— Ага, типа того, — хихикает Изабель. — Хочешь кончить?

Доминго кивает, устраивая руки на ее талии.  
— Дай мне кончить, mami.

— Ладно, — говорит Изабель. — Но потом моя очередь.

Какого хрена это значит?

У Брока нет времени подумать об этом. Изабель трется о Доминго, заставляя стонать в ее шею. Доминго ведет губами по ее ключицам к центру груди, вниз к одной из сисек, берет в рот сосок и с силой всасывает. Изабель вздыхает и покачивается на нем. Проходит совсем мало времени, когда толчки Доминго становятся неровными и теряют ритм; Брок знает, как он выглядит, когда кончает, и тот кончает. Доминго кусает сосок Изабель, когда его накрывает оргазмом, зарабатывая этим резкую пощечину.

— Полегче, — требует она, прижимаясь к нему плотнее, видимо, стараясь продлить его оргазм.

— Lo siento, — вздыхает Доминго, постепенно останавливая движения бедер.

— Конечно, — саркастично отвечает Изабель. — Глупые мальчишки.

Изабель снимается с Доминго, и Брок зависает, глядя, как по ее бедрам течет сперма Доминго, смешиваясь с ее… чем-то.

Изабель карабкается на коленях вверх по кровати к лицу Доминго, нависая над ним, как над его членом.  
— Очередь мамочки. Готов?

Доминго раздраженно смотрит на нее сонными глазами.

— Точно, ты всегда готов, — говорит Изабель, и когда ее тело встречается с губами Доминго, Броку приходится отвернуться. Это просто… слишком личное.

Некоторое время он слушает стоны Изабель и Доминго, смешанные с другими производимыми ими звуками. Но искушение, наконец, берет над ним верх, и Брок смотрит.

Изабель покачивается, оседлав лицо Доминго и сжав руки на своих грудях. Длинные светлые волосы струятся по спине, глаза закрыты, а рот распахнут. Она выглядит… хорошо, в каком-то смысле. Член Брока не реагирует на этот вид, но он не может отрицать того факта, что Изабель красива.

— Почему ты так чертовски хорош в этом? — спрашивает Изабель, так и не открывая глаз. Доминго лишь притягивает ее ближе в ответ. Изабель приходится ухватиться за изголовье кровати, ее волосы при этом падают ей на лицо. Ее дыхание становится тяжелее, стоны — глубже. Брок не знает, что это означает до тех пор, пока она не запрокидывает голову и стонет еще громче, с силой подаваясь на язык и губы Доминго.

Когда всё заканчивается, она слезает с Доминго, и Броку становится видна блестящая слизь на губах и подбородке Доминго. Она покрывает почти всю нижнюю половину его лица. Зрачки у Доминго расплывшиеся, и то, как он смотрит на Изабель, заставляет Брока отвернуться.

— Это было приятно, — говорит Изабель. — Давно так не было.

— Мгм, — мычит Доминго. — Cariño?

Брок так быстро поворачивает к нему голову, что у него плывет перед глазами. На него смотрят оба, и Изабель выглядит так, словно до нее только что дошло, что Брок все это время был с ними в комнате, и Брок надеется, что от этого ей стало неуютно. Доминго снова говорит, возвращая к себе внимание Брока.

— Иди сюда, — просит Доминго, и Брок колеблется, прежде чем медленно двигается по кровати, сокращая расстояние, на которое он сумел убраться, когда всё началось.

— Estas bien, mi amor? — мягко спрашивает Доминго, и Брок кивает. Для него много значит, что Доминго спрашивает его об этом. Почти позволяет почувствовать себя лучше. И, разумеется, Изабель выбирает этот момент, чтобы всё испортить.

— Я хочу посмотреть, как вы целуетесь, — говорит она, ухмыляясь.

— Что? — в унисон произносят оба.

— Вы так мило смотритесь вместе, — невинно отвечает Изабель. — Я просто хочу оставить себе воспоминание. Поцелуйтесь для мамочки? Один раз?

Брок морщится от ее слов, но для Доминго это, похоже, срабатывает как триггер. Его взгляд перетекает с Изабель на Брока, и прежде, чем Брок успевает что-то осознать, они целуются, и Брок чувствует только вкус…

Когда они прерываются (и это был не один поцелуй), у Брока от нехватки дыхания кружится голова. Он благодарен за то, что Доминго позволяет ему прижаться к себе, спрятав лицо в изгиб его шеи. Доминго обнимает его одной рукой и пальцами гладит Брока по щеке. Это успокаивает.

— Славно, — говорит Изабель. Брок выглядывает из-под руки Доминго. Изабель выглядит так, будто ей действительно нравится их вид, почему-то от этого Броку становится горше.

— Что ж, — продолжает Изабель. — Я не могу остаться на всю ночь. Пора идти. Клиенты с самого утра, всё такое.

— Ага, — зевает Доминго. — Увидимся когда увидимся.

— Ага, — вторит ему Изабель и выходит из спальни, вероятно, отправившись на поиски своей одежды.

Брок плотнее прижимается к Доминго в желании заснуть и забыть обо всём произошедшем, но от слов Доминго у него сводит живот.

— Проводи ее, cariño? Я вымотался.

— Я… — начинает Брок, но надутых губ Доминго достаточно, чтобы заставить его согласиться. — Ладно.

— Gracias, — благодарит Доминго, быстро целуя Брока в губы. Это только напоминает, какой мерзостью отдает его рот.

Брок встает с кровати и идет в гостиную. Изабель, уже в платье, застегивает туфли. Заметив его, она кривит губы в улыбке, которую Брок не может назвать дружелюбной.

— Ну привет, — говорит Изабель. — Вышел попрощаться со мной?

— Именно, — отвечает Брок, подходя к передней двери и дожидаясь, когда она будет готова уйти.

— Такой сердитый, — хмыкает Изабель, заставляя глаз Брока дергаться. — Не говори, что тебе не понравилось.

Брок не отвечает, только смотрит на нее без выражения.

— Фу, ты скучный, — Изабель закатывает глаза. Она подходит к Броку с раздражающим цокотом каблуков. — Ты не такой миленький, когда делаешь это лицо.

— Ладно, дорогуша, топай, — говорит Брок, хватая ее за руку и подталкивая к двери. Это оборачивается серьезной ошибкой.

Изабель укладывает его на пол через три секунды.

— Убери от меня свои грабли, — рычит она, сверкая глазами. — Ты не знаешь, как обращаться с леди? Хотя, точно не знаешь, откуда тебе?

Брок злобно смотрит на нее, в глазах покалывает от подступивших слез (он пребольно треснулся затылком об пол). Он смаргивает их и пытается подняться с пола, но в его грудь впивается острый каблук, укладывая обратно.

— Ты кем себя возомнил? Думаешь, ты для него что-то значишь? У тебя ведь есть всё, что ему нравится, да? Скулы, глаза, волосы, полагаю, большой хер, но кто знает. Ты имеешь хоть малейшее понятие о том, с кем ты столкнулся?

— Думаю, я прекрасно понимаю, с кем я столкнулся сейчас, — отвечает Брок, морщась, когда Изабель плюет ему в лицо и сильнее давит каблуком на его грудь.

— Иди нахуй, приятель, — говорит она. — Это будет куда приятнее, чем то, что он сделает с тобой, когда наиграется.

— Да что ты знаешь? — почти кричит Брок.

— Побольше твоего, — издевательски рассмеявшись, отвечает Изабель. — Ты любишь его? Конечно, любишь. Все его любят.

Брок смотрит на ее щиколотку вместо лица. Он думает о том, с какой легкостью мог бы сломать ее, перебить кость пополам и убрать с себя ее чертову ногу.

— Нечего сказать, разумеется, — произносит Изабель. Она наконец отступает, убрав каблук с Брока. — Что ж, какое-то время было приятно с тобой пообщаться. Уверена, что мы никогда больше не встретимся. — Она замолкает ненадолго. — Твой суперзлодейский костюм крутой?

— Иди нахуй, — огрызается Брок.

— Не думаю. Удачи тебе в этом, она тебе понадобится.

Изабель открывает дверь, впуская в дом холодный ночной воздух. Поднимаясь, Брок смотрит за тем, как она выходит и спускается по ступенькам. Он захлопывает дверь со всей возможной силой и прислоняется к ней, пытаясь отдышаться.

Почти сразу после этого ему приходится бежать в туалет, чтобы выблевать всё содержимое желудка.

Закончив, он вытирает рот ладонью, и в этот момент в двери появляется Доминго. Он едва стоит, всё еще пьяный. Брок не вспоминал, как много он выпил, вплоть до этой минуты — Доминго отлично это прятал, пока с ними была Изабель.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Доминго, покачиваясь и неуверенно моргая. — Кажется, я тоже слишком много выпил.

— Я в порядке, детка, — отвечает Брок. У него болит горло, и слова выходят хриплыми. — Иди в постель. Я сейчас приду.

— La cama, — повторяет Доминго. — Да. Хорошо. Buenas noches. — Он вертится по кругу, пытаясь найти нужное направление в спальню.

Брок вздыхает и трет лицо. Он хочет, чтобы этот день уже кончился.

Вернувшись в спальню, он обнаруживает, что Доминго лежит лицом вниз, в полуспущенных штанах. Брок снова вздыхает, стягивает штаны до конца, шепча что-то успокаивающее, когда Доминго начинает невразумительно бормотать. Сняв штаны, Брок швыряет их куда-то в сторону и осторожно будит Доминго.

— Повернись на бок, детка, — тихо просит Брок.

— Ох, — стонет Доминго. — Я никогда больше не буду пить.

— Я верю, — отвечает Брок, улыбаясь против воли. — Я принесу тебе воды на утро.

Доминго что-то бормочет, и Брок гладит его по затылку, потом идет на кухню налить стакан воды и, вернувшись, ставит его рядом с кроватью. Доминго почти спит, и Брок, убедившись, что он лежит на боку, идет в ванную, чтобы достать из аптечки аспирин, который кладет рядом с водой.

Забравшись в постель, Брок крепко обнимает Доминго со спины, стараясь в то же время не разбудить его. К тому моменту, когда он устраивается, Доминго уже спит непробудным сном благодаря алкоголю.

Брок использует эту возможность, чтобы выплакаться, тихо, но отчаянно. Он старается не оставить следов слез нигде, где их может заметить Доминго, хотя, наверное, он их и не увидит, если учесть, как постель угваздана смазкой, спермой и бог еще знает чем.

Последнее, о чем Брок думает перед тем, как отключиться, это что у них достаточно аспирина на двоих. С утра их ждет охренительная головная боль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dime mas = Скажи мне  
> Que es esto = В чем дело?  
> Se honesto = Будь честным  
> Espera = Подожди  
> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? = Здравствуй! Как дела?  
> E vere entonces = Увидимся  
> Estoy tan emocionado = Я в восторге  
> Sera divertido = Будет весело  
> Esto esta feisimo. Y tambien esto. Todo lo que tienes es barato. = Это уродство. И это тоже. Все твои вещи — дешовка  
> ¿Por que sigues preguntando? Nada me molesta = Почему ты продолжаешь спрашивать? У меня все в порядке  
> El otro estaba medio lleno = Другая была полупустой  
> Levantate = Вставай  
> Carajo = Черт побери  
> Distinguido = Уважаемый  
> Dios mio = Боже мой  
> Me duele = Мне больно  
> Lo siento = Прости  
> Estas bien, mi amor? = Все в порядке, любовь моя?  
> La cama = Постель
> 
>  
> 
> У Доминго есть блог на тумбе domingoramos !

**Author's Note:**

> Если кого-то сильно интересует, то прообразом Доминго стал Nestor Carbonell


End file.
